Naruto of the Red Leaf
by ShadeBladeZZ
Summary: What if Naruto went to the Sand village with the third Hokage to protect him, find out as the Leaf village gets thier own Puppet master and Naruto of the Red Leaf rises.
1. Chapter 1: A Fox in the Desert

Disclaimer: Same as everyone else.

A/N: General Business: This is my new puppet fic, I've been wanting to make this for a long time. I love fics like this.

Story Business: So in this story Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara are starting the academy at the same time to be on a team. Some people may notice some similarities to Froggy-Slice's Naruto: Master of the art of Puppets I have received his permission. And nothing is exactly the same some is just similar so I asked for it.

A/N: I JUST CHANGED SOME MINOR THINGS FROM NARUTO'S AGE TO ANBU WITH THE 3RD. DON'T WORRY THEIR WILL BE A LIST OF CHANGES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

By ShadeBladeZZ

**Naruto of the Red Leaf**

**Chapter 1: A Fox in The Desert**

* * *

-x Hidden Leaf Village x-

Running through an alley a fourteen year old Naruto was trying to avoid a mob, calling him a demon. Making several turns Naruto was finally able to lose them by hiding in a dumpster, opening the lid to see no one around he wiped his face of the sweat and tears, while wiping away the trash now on his body.

Hearing something from the other end of the alley, Naruto turned with a look of utter fear on his face. Yet when he saw who it was that made the sound his face shone with a happiness never before seen. For standing at the end of the alley was his Jiji, the third Hokage of the Leaf Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Looking at the boy while raising his eyebrows the Hokage had to ask. "Naruto-Kun if you don't mind me asking why were you in the dumpster?" He asked.

"Well I was just kinda hiding from these people that chased me." Naruto said while looking at his feet sheepishly.

Hearing this Sarutobi started to get extremely angry, deciding that he couldn't let this go on any longer he went into action. "Well Naruto-Kun, I came here to ask you a very important question. How would you like to come with me to the Sand village on a little trip?" The third Hokage asked.

Hearing that he would be able to get away from all of the evil people that chase him, while spending time with his Jiji Naruto's eyes lit up like they were under a fire jutsu, while he smiled from ear to ear. "Of course I would love to go anywhere with you Jiji, when are we leaving?" The young boy asked.

"We leave tomorrow morning Naruto-Kun, now come on and lets get you packed." He said with a gentle smile.

Yet while he was talking to Naruto the third Hokage also ordered his hidden ANBU to be anything but gentle, to the people they found that were chasing young Naruto. _'I wont let Danzou and Homaru try and take you for Danzou's Root ANBU. Thankfully I have a spy in their little group.'_

The next day sitting at the Hokage's desk was one Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan and temporary Hokage.

-x Fire Country Wind Country Border x-

Sitting around the camp fire at the border that separates the Fire and Wind countries, the third Hokage was sharing stories of his days on the battlefield with Naruto.

Naruto for his part was hanging on to every detail that he could, when the exciting parts came he would open his eyes wide or cheer. When the funny parts came he would grin and laugh, this went well into the night until young Naruto fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the smell of cocked meet, peeking his head out of his tent he could already see his Jiji cooking what looked to be rabbit. "Morning Jiji what are you cooking?" The young man asked.

"Rabbit Naruto now come here and get a bite to eat, I need to be in the Sand village by this afternoon." The old Hokage said to his young charge.

Taking a bite into his piece of meet, Naruto's eyes went to the size of ramen bowls. For this tasted like nothing he ever had before, not as good as ramen mind you since nothing was as good as the food of the gods, but better than what he thought it would be for camp food.

After he finished eating while he helped the Hokage pack their camp up Naruto had to ask him a question. "Hokage-Jiji, why are we going to the Sand village anyway? Oh and do they have any cool jutsu like we do?" Naruto asked for he loved the different jutsu he saw while spying on the ANBU that would follow him.

"Well I need to go to the Sand village to talk to their leader the Kazekage, about our peace relations and their Daimyo taking missions from them." The Hokage said. "And yes the Sand village has many cool jutsu, they specialize in wind jutsu, weapon crafting, and their legendary puppets."

After explaining to him about the jutsu from the Sand village, the Hokage picked up Naruto and started running into the desert towards the Hidden Sand village with his ANBU guard right beside him.

-x Hidden Sand Village x-

Running up to the gate to the Hidden Sand village the Hokage and his ANBU started to slow down, seeing the Sand ANBU come towards him he stopped and greeted them. "Hello there ANBU-Sans I believe that the Kazekage is expecting me." He said seeing the ANBU with their guard up.

Hearing that the leader of the ANBU sent a messenger to the Kazekage to tell him that his guest is here. "Hokage-Sama if I may ask, who is this little boy with you?" The ANBU captain asked, not enjoying the surprise guest little boy or not..

"Well if you must know this little boy is Uzumaki Naruto, someone I see as a grandson mind you." Sarutobi said with a little edge in his voice as a threat.

Seeing the look in the Hokage's eyes, the ANBU's eyes widen in fear from old war stories of what the old Hokage could do to.

Walking in on the Hokage's and ANBU's conversation the Kazekage was laughing in his head at the luck of his ANBU. "Hokage-Sama if you could not scare my ANBU to death I would appreciate it." The Kazekage said jokingly.

"But it's so fun Kazekage-Sama, though if you really like this ANBU I wont." Sarutobi said joking with his old friend.

Turning to face is ANBU the Kazekage's eyes changed from joy into the battle harden ones that many ninja feared. "Now I believe that we have business to do in my office." He said leading the Hokage and young Naruto to his office, while motioning for his ANBU to take the others to their hotel.

Walking into the Kazekage's office Naruto and the Hokage could see three kids standing behind the desk talking. Walking over and sitting in the front of the desk with Naruto besides him the Hokage decided to start the meeting. "Kazekage-Sama if I may ask are these three children you kids?" He asked.

Smiling with pride the Kazekage introduced his children. "Yes these our my children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." He said pointing out each of his kids.

"Well it's nice to meet you three." The Hokage said with a genuine smile to the trio. "Now then why don't we send them out to play with Naruto-Kun so we can get to business then." The Hokage said ready to get this meeting on the way.

Nodding the Kazekage turned to his children. "Kids go play outside the building, but stay within sight." The caring father said.

-x Leaf Council Room x-

Sitting in the council room were the Hokage's three advisers Danzou, Koharu, and Homaru, and all three of them had a sour look on their faces.

"That old fool ruined my plans again, taking that damn demon with him to the Sand. He was suppose to go missing why the Hokage was gone so we could make him into a weapon against our enemies." Danzou said with a glare in his eye.

Turning around to cough Koharu smirked at Danzou's and Homaru's failed plan, for she was in actuality a spy on the council for Sarutobi. "Well if your plan doesn't work then we will have to wait for another time." She said with a smirk, while glaring at Danzou for failing.

"Yes we will, maybe if we send him to the Hidden Stone village he wont bring the boy. Wouldn't want them to hurt the spitting image of the fourth now would he." Homaru said with a twisted smile and a gleam in his eyes.

Looking at Homaru with a smile Danzou spoke. "Yes that is a very good plan, in fact by that time I should have my surgeries done being one step closer to immortality." Danzou said before he started a laugh that would make Orochimaru cringe.

"Maybe your plan wont fail like Danzou's did this time." Koharu stated, yet the whole time she was thinking of a way to help young Naruto-Kun and the third Hokage. _'I must find a way to tell Sarutobi, I can't fail young Naruto-Kun again.'_

-x Sand Village x-

It was now mid afternoon in the Hidden Sand village, Naruto and Gaara were playing in the streets after Temari and Kankuro left to go to their lessons. Temari was learning to be a wind mistress, and Kankuro was training in the Sand's puppet arts. They both had to do extra work for their jobs, before they even had to go to the academy.

Gaara and Naruto were now running around playing ninja, gaining glares from the other people who hate Gaara for the demon he holds.

"Gaara why are people glaring at us." Young Naruto asked thinking he might have done something wrong."

Noticing they are to far away from the tower for his fathers liking Gaara started them back with out answering. Turning down into an alley Gaara and Naruto both stopped in front of them was a group of ninja, with their swords and kunai drawn.

Gaara knew that they were no threat to him or his new friend for his sand would protect them, so he gave them a glare. Yet Naruto reacted like he would in this type of situation at home, he ran as fast and as far as he could. Turning down numerous alleys not even bothering to slow down to see if anyone was still following him, Naruto was in for the surprise of his life when suddenly he tripped and fell into a very deep hole.

Finding himself in the bottom of a very deep hole Naruto got up and walked to what seemed to be a door with a red scorpion on it. Wiping his tears away from being chased and hated here and in the leaf he opened the door, upon the door being open a small amount of purple gas came out. Breathing in the gas Naruto started to feel sick and tired but after a few minutes of coughing he was actually feeling a lot better.

Looking around the dimly lit room he saw many other doors in this room along with shelves that held many things that Naruto couldn't tell what they were from all of the dust, he also saw what seemed to be a desk with more light coming from it and two pieces of paper above it, with two journals and a scroll below them with the same names as the papers.

The first paper seemed to be from a woman named Chiyo.

_To who ever finds this I am known as Lady Chiyo, one of the legendary siblings and the Sands foremost puppet master. I have mastered the puppet techniques, I have made poisons with no antidote for them, I have sealed a demon and lived. I have left my workshop as a gift to anyone who may find it, use it to help with your own puppets, and eventually become stronger than me._

The last paper was from a man named Sasori.

_To the lucky ass that just fell in I am known as Sasori of the Red Sand, Grandson of Chiyo, the new and ex puppet master of the Sand, I am ageless, unmatched in power, I not only mastered the puppet and poison techniques, I have went beyond them to a realm that others fear, killer of a Kazekage, and Kage level opponents. I have left this workshop to show that no one will ever get close to my power and prowess, you may try like the arrogant Shinobi I know you are but you will fail. So use this room to help make your own puppets stronger, I have left everything that I use including the original books on my trade, and a time seal to let you train longer. For this who ever you are be thankful and train well for one day we will meet and that is something you should fear._

Bringing his head up Naruto had a huge smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. "Thank you Chiyo and Fuck you Sasori, I will be the best and one day meet and beat you both."

Picking up the scroll that read Training Schedule and started to read it. Before getting up and looking around, now noticing that the objects around the room were in fact puppet part. Getting up he started to walk to the first room and began the training regiment that the scroll laid out for him.

-x Desert Rose Hotel x-

Around halfway through their talk the Kazekage and Hokage turned to see Gaara run in with a worried look on his face. He then proceed to tell the story about how him and Naruto were attacked, the Kazekage and Hokage then promptly summoned Their ANBU and sent them to find young Naruto. Yet now the Hokage was sitting in their room his age clearly showing with his eyes sunk in and the crease on his brow worried sick about Naruto. The ANBU have yet to find him, yet they do know that no one has took him out of the village and the security has been tighten. The Hokage would stay in the Sand as long as it took for them to find Naruto, and tomorrow he would start looking as well.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter of Naruto of the Red Sand is done, now I need some reviews. Now I know that this chapter was rather short and I am sorry but I wanted to save the training until next chapter. This will be the shortest chapter I ever write unless it is a one shot, all of my other chapters will be 3000 words or more. Next chapter we see Naruto as he trains in the art of puppetry.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the Red Leaf

Disclaimer: Same old Same old

A/N: General Business: Well sorry for the delay had some training for work that came up and had to take a trip to FL for two and a half weeks, yet I was able to make a few new chapters so here are some updates to keep you happy.

Story Business: Well I hoped everyone like the first chapter of Naruto of the Red Leaf, I love puppet fics so I plan on making this one the best.

Review Shout Outs: Well I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but hopefully more for this chapter. Again I love reviews good bad I don't care just tell me what you think.

To everyone that loves puppet stories I will do my best to make this the best puppet story that you have ever read.

Danasca: Thanks a lot it is a real honor to be the first on your favorite story list.

Snake1980: For a whole lot of puppet ideas.

By ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Rise of the Red Leaf

-x Sasori's Base x-

Picking the first door off of the main room Naruto walked into the next room and noticed that it was a huge library, filled with books and scrolls of all sorts. Each bookcase had a gold metal plate on the top telling what the case held, there was one for the three major jutsu types ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. There was also one for chakra control exercises, physical exercises, anatomy, and poisons. On the other side of the room were cases for carpentry, traps, seals, kenjutsu, and history. While on the far side against the biggest wall was a huge bookcase dedicated to scrolls and books on puppets.

Deciding to finish exploring before coming back to look at all of the books, Naruto went into the next room which housed puppet workshop which had shelves and several huge work benches in it. On the shelves were parts of all different sizes and shapes, gears, hinges, and several other parts including clothes and wigs. The benches held every tool one could think of to make puppets, as well a few blueprints of basic puppets.

The next few rooms held different training areas for jutsu, weapons, and puppets. There was also a bedroom the size of Naruto's apartment, with a joining bath and walk in closet with training clothes of all sizes already in it. The last room Naruto went to was what looked like a huge outdoor garden, it held trees and plants of all shapes and sizes. The room also had several benches with beakers on them to make poisons with, and bins by the door with seeds of all kinds in them.

Fishing up his exploration of the base Naruto walked into the bedroom to go to sleep for the night. Walking in he saw a giant red scorpion on the wall above the bed, falling unto his new bed Naruto passed out thinking about how his new training will be, and hoping that Gaara was ok and got home safely.

-x Day One x-

The next day Naruto started his first of three months of his beginner training. Training as described in the scroll left by Chiyo and added on by Sasori. It told him that the first month was going to start him with chakra control exercises, physical exercises, anatomy, poison, and history. The month started out with him going to the library and gathering all of the scrolls that Sasori and Chiyo said he would need for this month of training, and placing them into the middle room.

Standing in the middle of the training room meant to train jutsu and seals Naruto was looking at a scroll that Sasori put down as one that he should learn before he began his training. In the scroll was a jutsu Sasori learn from a Leaf ninja he turned into a puppet, he put down on the scroll that this jutsu would help anyone wanting to learn and put in the time to do it right, be able to learn anything at inhuman speeds. The jutsu in the scroll was non other than the Leaf's forbidden shadow clone jutsu, which required insane amounts of chakra, and let the creator learn anything his or her clones did. After practicing for four hours after breakfast, Naruto was finally able to learn the jutsu being able to make one hundred clones with only half of his chakra, meaning he would be able to make two hundred clones with his full supply at his current control level.

The rest of his first day he started on the history that he was to learn, it ranged from the history of the Elemental nations and the ninja villages and their famous ninja to the history of ninja puppet users. Being that he already learned the shadow clone jutsu, Naruto made one hundred of them so fifty each could learn about the Elemental nations and the other fifty for the ninja villages, while he went to start reading about the puppet users.

He learn about the very first puppet user Monzaemon Chikamatsu and his legendary ten white puppets, and how he was the first to make puppets into weapons. The next major puppet user was Chiyo who also had the legendary ten white puppets, she was also a poison expert and discovered many seals and jutsu to use with the puppets. The last of the great puppet users was Chiyo's grandson Sasori of the red sand, he was the creator of the basic puppets the Sand village still used today, he also was the one who discovered and expanded on the human puppet jutsu. He also made some of his own body parts puppet parts, while being the first puppet user to ever abandoned the Sand village. Learning what the other famous puppet users have done in their lives Naruto knew that he wanted to be like them and advance the puppet form like none before him.

Through out the rest of the month, Chiyo and Sasori had several exercises that he was to learn and be able to do a certain amount of in a certain time limit by the end of the month. He also started wearing weights on his arms and legs, with a note saying he would add seals to his body later on in his training. The weights started off as ten pounds each, with him increasing them once he was comfortable with them. He started off doing push ups, sit ups, pull ups, running laps, and jumping jacks with a few other exercises. The one difference in this part of his training was that he couldn't use his shadow clones for it.

He was also told to start on chakra control exercises to help with his huge chakra reserves. It started off with him learning the kunai floating exercise, which after he learned it he then started to use his shadow clones to master it. The next exercise that the scroll had him learn was the tree or wall walking exercise where he used the walls of the training room to learn, before sending shadow clones to finish mastering it. He also started to learn the basic exercises of the Sand village including the sand walking and sun block exercise, which he also had his clones learning so he could master them faster.

The anatomy he thought was one of the most coolest things he learned that month, Sasori had left behind several practice dummies. The dummies showed him the vital organs of a person, and how to dissect a person and keep their chakra network in tact. A few of the dummies even had targets on them to show the best place to attack to knock out or even kill his opponent. For the dissection he also started to learn about chakra scalpel jutsu that would make it easier to keep a person's chakra network in tact, even though he was not yet able to master the jutsu he did make a huge leap in his progress, yet he was still not able to make it even with the help of a real scalpel.

Now learning about poison was by far Naruto's favorite thing he learned that month, he learned about many of the plants in the green house. From the basic plants used for poison and antidotes, to the trees he would need to get his wood to make his puppets from called chakra trees. Planting about ten of his own chakra trees through out the month. He found out that he shouldn't just learn about poisons but also the antidotes to them just in case he got poisoned him self. Another thing that Sasori suggested was starting to poison himself to start building up an immunity to the various poisons since he would use them on many events.

At the end of the first month of Naruto's training, he was able to make five hundred shadow clones on a full tank. He had read every history book on the Elemental nations and ninja villages while gaining last years edition of the master bingo book, he also finished every book that the library had on the history of puppets. The weights on his arms and legs were up to fifty pounds each, and he was able to do all of the exercises that was written for him to do. After his physical training he now had a slimmer and more muscle, his body was more of a swimmer or runners build then a body builders. His hair had also grown some more now being to the bottom of his neck and just above his eyes.

His chakra control was up to chunin level for his reserve size, after he mastered the kunai floating, wall walking, sun blocking, and sand walking exercises. His knowledge of human anatomy grew letting him be able to dissect a human body with out any problem, and he started on animals as well being able to now do the chakra scalpel with a normal scalpel as a medium. His poison making skills allowed him to make the most basic of paralyzing and killing poisons and antidotes, his immunity for those poisons was also built up to an advance level as well. After he went over what he had learned in his first month of training Naruto laid down wondering what the next month would bring and what his Jiji was up to.

-x Sand Village x-

Outside of the hidden base the Sand village ANBU along with Sarutobi's own ANBU have been looking for the lost child that came with the Hokage to visit the Sand village. They have been looking the whole day and were told that they would keep looking until they found the boy, and returned him the the Hokage and Kazekage. The Kazekage's younger child was also very sad about one of his friends missing and tried his best to find him as well.

-x Day Two x-

After finding that he would be learning about carpentry, traps, and basic puppetry, Naruto went into the library like the month before and gathered all of the books and scrolls he needed before putting them in the main room. Besides the basic exercises he had from the first month, he was also to be starting on chakra strings, perfecting the chakra scalpel, and working on his poisons.

After he read the books on carpentry Naruto went into the puppet workshop to practice on some normal pieces of wood. As the month went on he started on the finer points of carpentry making a few basic weapons and some basic puppet parts. After a while he started cutting down his chakra trees and turning them into wood that he would use for his own puppets when the time came for him to learn that part of his new trade. While he had his clones cutting down the ten full size trees that he grew with his chakra, Naruto was working on making and becoming immune to a few more poisons like the chakra sapping ones and the hallucinogens.

From the books in the library he was able to learn a lot in the art of trap making, from making traps to protect camps to putting traps on his puppets. Naruto started off by using the training room from his physical training for the normal traps and having his shadow clones come in and trigger them. He took to using some of the basic practice puppets for his puppet traps. Naruto would take one part at a time and tried out different traps on it, from releasing poisons and weapons to nets and ninja wire.

Finally being able to start learning about puppets and using them Naruto jumped right in and soaked everything up. It started with him making chakra strings from his fingers, using his shadow clones he was able to make one on each finger in under a week. After he was able to make the chakra strings Naruto tried to move some of the parts around the puppet room. He started off moving an arm across the room making it fly around zipping around the benches and chairs in the room. Around mid way through the month he was finally able to move a whole puppet and made it act like a human down from its head down to its toes.

The end of the second month came very quick, and sitting down on his bed a slightly taller Naruto thought about his latest month of training. His chakra scalpels were coming along fine with him almost being able to make them on the fly now. With his carpentry skills he was able to make any puppet part he needed, while coming up with his own unique symbol like Sasori's scorpion, his being a red whirlpool with a leaf in the middle of it. His poison skills came along nicely as well, with him being able to make and being immune to low level chakra sapping and hallucinogens. After mastering the traps that the books and scrolls showed him Naruto started to come up with a few new traps of his own like electric shocks and flame throwers.

After learning the basics of the puppet jutsu, Naruto started making the basic three puppets that Sasori designed and every beginner puppet master used. They were the Black Ant, Crow, and Salamander models, while he was able to make the basic puppets he still had a way to go on the seals and being able to use all three at the same time like they were meant to be used. Laying down in his bed Naruto hoped someone would be able to find him soon after his third month of training, so he could go home with his Jiji.

-x Day Three x-

The last month of training was finally there, and this promised to be the most exciting part for Naruto yet. For this month he would learn storage seals, basic weapons that puppets use, seals puppets use, and the jutsu his first three puppets use. Another goal that Naruto set for himself was for him to design and create his own puppet. He also knew that one way or another he would have to get out of there by the end of the third month as well, for if he didn't the food and water would have ran out and he would not have anything left to eat.

The books and scrolls that the library had on storage seals, and seals in general were many. Through his third month Naruto started to learn all he could on them, from the most basic of storage seals to the more advance ones that created passages to other areas. He found out that storage seals could hold as much as you needed, and that Sasori and Chiyo left him plenty of empty scrolls to practice and make his own storage scrolls. One of the most interesting things Naruto thought was that he could make storage tattoos to hold his puppets right on his body so only he could take them out. The whole month he had his clones working on all of the different seals that he wanted to learn, having them work on painting the seals exactly and learning to make his own special storage seals.

He was also learning about the different seals that his three soon to be four puppets needed. Already working on the storage seals, Naruto started working on seals that would shock someone when they touched the puppet, ones that could fire off senbon and kunai, and others that would release poison gas. He also started to work on a seal that would return any puppet to him just in case they got separated. Besides the seals that would help him in battle, they also suggested that he learn some seals that would make it so his puppets wouldn't break apart unless he wanted them to and ones that would protect them from fire and other harsh elements.

Walking into the weapon training room, Naruto moved over to the storage room to find it full of weapons he had only heard of. Now their was not any special weapons like the legendary shark skin or lightning fangs, but their was quite a few practice weapons and also some good enough to even use in battle. Walking into the back of the storage room he picked up a box each of senbon, kunai, and shuriken. After Naruto practiced with each of them by himself and with a practice puppet, he walked back into the storage room to try to find a nice main weapon for his new puppet he was making. Walking to the back of the room he saw two weapons hanging on the wall, one was a naginata with a blade on one end and an axe on another, the other was a pair of curvy scimitars. Taking them out Naruto practiced with those for the rest of his training, figuring if he was going to have his puppets use them then he should know how to use them as well.

In his free time Naruto started to design his own puppet, deciding that he wanted a more humanoid puppet Naruto started with making a male puppet body about six feet talk, with an black wig with dark red streaks that went down to its shoulders. Next he had picked out an outfit for it to wear, he gave it a black battle kimono with orange lining and white flames along the bottom and cuffs. He also gave it normal black Shinobi sandals, and a naginata to strap diagonally across its back with a pair of scimitars also across its lower back, on its legs were pouches for its senbon, kunai, and shuriken where all of his weapons were pure black.

At the end of the three months Naruto thought that he went above and beyond what the schedule wanted him to do. He had mastered storage seals and tattoos, and started on the seals that could change one room into another. Naruto had also mastered the seals he would put on his puppets like the resistance seals, shocking seals, weapon seals, poison seals, weapon reloading seals, and the retrieval seals. He now had almost perfect aim with his senbon, kunai, and shuriken by himself and with his puppet. His naginata and scimitar skills were now beginner genin level. One of the things that Naruto started learning on his own time was weapon forging so he could make his puppets any weapon that he could think of. He also learned several new puppet jutsu to use with his Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander puppets that now only took two hands to use all three, including Poison Mist Hell jutsu, Puppet Theater Black Secret Jutsu Duel Mechanism One Shot, and Black Secret Jutsu Crisis of Two Debut.

Knowing that he had to leave soon Naruto started to get ready to leave.

-x Kazekage's Tower x-

Laying down in the Kazekage's office Gaara of the Sand was asleep for the first time in his life. The third Hokage had just finished fixing Gaara's seal so the sand demon Shukaku could no longer take him over if he fell asleep, while actually giving him more control over his sand.

They had all just returned after another day of searching for Naruto, yet finding nothing in their search. Gaara was starting to get angry at any villager that tried to come near him, and was starting to even kill people for looking at him wrong. So the Kazekage his father asked Hiruzen to fix Gaara's seal knowing that he to was a master sealer and could help his son.

Sitting in his office the Kazekage and Hokage had their conversation interrupted when they both felt a massive chakra surge from somewhere in the village. The chakra surge also brought Temari and Kankuro in to the office, while waking up Gaara as well. Feeling the chakra Sarutobi's eyes lit up for he knew who's chakra it was, and asked for the Kazekage to tell his ANBU that it was ok and that they would handle it, before leaving the office with the Kazekage and his children.

-x Sasori's Base x-

Having finished his training Naruto started to seal up everything in the base from scrolls and weapons, to puppet parts and furniture. He also had all of the wood from the chakra trees he grew sealed as well as the poisons and antidotes he made with the seeds that were in the green house. Sealing his beginner three puppets in a large scroll he made just for them, Naruto got ready to seal all of the other storage scrolls into another giant scroll letting out a giant burst of chakra that everyone in the whole village could feel. Sealing his newest puppet which he called Shadow from his new storage tattoo that was of a persons shadow, Naruto started to walk to where he first came into the hidden base.

-x Sand Village x-

Walking out of the hidden base and alley, Naruto came upon the site of his Jiji, the Kazekage, and his children. Seeing Naruto in tattered clothes the third Hokage was able to see that not only has his hair grew, but he also had a leaner build to him. Asking Naruto where he had been these past few days, his answer was that he fell into a room that kept him sealed in three months for training, not talking about what kind of training it had been. After words Gaara went up and hugged Naruto apologizing for not finding him earlier, yet Naruto said it was ok and apologized for running away from his new friend. When they were all done talking Naruto and the Hokage left for their hotel room so Naruto could get a shower and a new set of clothes before going to bed for the night.

Waking up the next morning, Naruto was bombarded with questions about his training from Sarutobi. Having no choice and trusting his Jiji, Naruto told him the full story from day one of his trip, and showing him his new puppets. Telling Naruto to not tell anyone about this they both left their hotel, and met the Kazekage and his children at the gates to leave. Saying their goodbyes Naruto and the third Hokage started off into the desert back on their way to the Leaf.

* * *

A/N: Well Naruto is now a full puppeteer, again I love reviews tell me how you like his first puppet, any puppet ideas and jutsu ideas. I also know that this chapter had very little dialog but Naruto was by himself for pretty much the whole chapter, but I wanted to get this training chapter done so we could get to some action in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3: New Naruto, Same Leaf

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but this story is.

A/N: General Business: Well as we all can see my updates are getting farther and farther, I plan to stop that with this story and The Rise of the Kitsune Kage. These two will be my main stories, with the others taking a back seat while still being updated.

A/N: Two days after I posted the last update, I had an epiphany I now have this story all mapped out with some major twist and turns never before seen in any puppet story.

Review Shout Outs: Saisaici – The Helper: Some puppet ideas.

Gothicgirl12: Thanks a lot.

Talthar: Chimera and hydra puppets.

By: ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: New Naruto, Same Leaf

-x Hidden Leaf Village x-

Walking up to the north gates of the Leaf village the third Hokage and Naruto were stopped by the gate guards. "Hokage-Sama, Naruto it's good to see you two back, how was your trip to the Sand village?" One of the gate guards asked while looking up from his clip board.

Seeing Naruto discreetly move his hand away from Shadows sealing tattoo, Sarutobi answered the Chunin with a smile. "It was very nice and informative, now we are going to go rest before starting my Hokage duties." He said, letting the dread of paper work show on his face.

Before letting the Hokage and Naruto leave, one of the guards handed a scroll to the Hokage. Inside of the scroll was a note from one of his spies in Danzo's Root ANBU telling him he needed to meet with him when he got back.

"Naruto-Kun, I need to go you know paper work waits for no one. But I want you to meet me in my office tomorrow morning ok." The third Hokage said with a look of worry, and a slight hand gesture to the ANBU to follow Naruto back home.

Smiling at his Jiji Naruto decided to help the old man. "You know Jiji, I'll tell you how to defeat your paper enemy if you let me join the ninja academy." Naruto said hoping to join and make some new friends.

"Well Naruto-Kun if you can, then tomorrow I will personally sign you up for the academy." Sarutobi said while thinking that he was going to do that tomorrow anyway.

Jumping up and down while dancing around his Jiji, Naruto started to speak. "It's very simple, just use Shadow Clones. You learn everything they know." Naruto said with a smirk, before watching the Hokage fall on his face.

Getting up while dusting himself off, the third Hokage tried to not look to pathetic that he needed help from a kid. "Well Naruto-Kun I guess you win the bet, tomorrow we'll sign you up for the academy." He said before getting a hug from Naruto and walking off to the tower to meet his spy.

Turning around Naruto started to walk off to his home, with ANBU tailing him every step of the way to make sure no one tries to hurt him like the last time he was in the Leaf village. The only difference between now and when he was followed as a younger child, was he knew that they were there.

-x Hokage's Office x-

Walking into his office, the third Hokage saw a young black haired boy wearing Root ANBU gear siting in a seat across from his desk. Walking over and sitting in his chair, he saw that his spy look up from a book he was drawing in.

"So I see Koharu sent someone else instead of herself this time, may I ask who you are my young boy?" Sarutobi asked while using a small hand sign to signal his ANBU to lock down the room.

After watching the sound proof seals activate, the young boy answered. "My name is Sai Hokage-Sama, I am also one of Danzo's most trusted Root operatives. But more importantly I'm Koharu-San's spy in Root." The now named Sai said to the old Hokage, with the same impassive face all Root members had.

Smiling at the young boy, the Hokage wanted to know more about his new spy. "So Sai could you tell me exactly why you turned on Danzo, and became a spy for Koharu?" The old man asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Danzo killed my brother to make me a better tool, when Koharu-San told me and showed me the proof then I knew one day I would return the favor to Danzo." Sai said with an even blanker face then normal.

"Well then Sai what do you have to tell me about Danzo, and his little group?" Sarutobi said with a frown on his face and his age showing because of it. He couldn't believe that a boy this young would want to take another mans life.

Looking up at the Hokage's face Sai could see the age in it and the toll he was taking. "Well sir he has several plans, the first being sending you away to the Hidden Rock village knowing you wouldn't want to take someone who looks like the fourth there he would either kill or abduct him then." Stopping to let the full effect of his words land on the old Hokage, Sai continued. "If that doesn't work, he will offer Naruto a position in Root after he has joined the academy."

Feeling even older than he was, Sarutobi lit up his pipe and took a long puff of it. "And if Naruto says no to him, what will Danzo do then?" He said half not wanting to know the answer, while the other half wanted to kill Danzo now.

"He would have everyone but his top eight leaders and their groups attack him, with himself there to watch. If he was to fail then the big eight would attack Naruto and any of his friends to finish their mission." Sai said detailing Danzo's entire plan, even his back up plan if he failed.

"Well Sai can you tell me who these big eight are?" Sarutobi asked, his soon to be favorite spy before taking his hat off to wipe his now sweating brow.

Waiting till the Hokage was done, Sai answered. "All I know about the big eight are that they are all either kidnapped or brainwashed members of the Leaf's main clans. Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and their seems to be an Uchiha and some one that can use the Senju clan's jutsu."

Anger started to swell up inside of Sarutobi Hiruzen, not only did Danzo want Naruto but he already took a member of all of the other clans of the Leaf. Feeling the will of fire burning bright inside of him, Sarutobi straighten in his chair and put on his professor face. "Thank you Sai, you have gave me a lot to think about but now I must start my on plans." He said to the young boy

"It is my duty Hokage-Sama, I'll send word when I know more of Danzo's plans. By the way he also had a plan to attack some purple haired woman, to study some seal she has" Sai said before getting up and leaving the room.

Seeing his ANBU come back into the room the third Hokage deactivated the sound seals, he now had two of his special people to protect

-x Leaf Village Ninja Academy x-

Walking up to the ninja academy all of the parents were giving Naruto weird looks, but they weren't at Naruto at all yet the person besides Naruto. Now if one were to look closely, they would see that three of Naruto's right fingers were twitching every few seconds. For the one besides Naruto wasn't a person but Shadow the puppet. After walking inside of the academy Naruto made sure no one was by him before sealing Shadow into his tattoo and walking into the class to sit down in the back of the room.

Not one other student came in when a red headed male teacher came in and saw Naruto sitting in the room. Not knowing that the Hokage had sent Naruto there, the teacher being one of the many fearful ninja decided to have some fun before class. "Get out of my class you damn demon!" The teacher yelled, before Naruto jumped out of the window next to him.

Landing outside the back of the academy, Naruto cursed his luck when not only the teacher that attacked him jumped out of the window but several other teachers and parents started on him as well. Now like many of his attackers this group was smart enough not to use jutsu as not to draw a crowd or hurt others.

Yet unlike the other times Naruto had some training to fall back on, to start out with Naruto started by flaring his chakra so the ANBU he knew were close by would come to his aid. He then looked at his attackers, in all there were about ten of them eight teachers and two parents. Seeing one of them take out what seemed to be a rather large shuriken, Naruto knew that this man was would be the one to cause him the most trouble. So he did what he did best now, create some chakra strings and attached them to said shuriken before flicking his fingers to throw it over the school.

Charging at the young man the other nine men failed to see the trip wire right below them. That was until they all ran into it and tripped, with several people flying into each other and knocking each other out.

Tensing up at everyone charging at him suddenly falling over, Naruto looked to his right to find a young teacher with a scar over his nose. Seeing said teacher relax his hand from setting up the wire to trip up the teachers without hurting them, Naruto relaxed. After a few more seconds ANBU along with the Hokage appeared on the roof of the academy to find all nine of the attackers tied up, while the one that had the shuriken had disappeared.

Walking over to Naruto the Hokage motioned for the ANBU to take the attackers away with a quick hand motion. Seeing the teacher that helped young Naruto the third asked him to join as well. "Ah Iruka thank you for helping young Naruto, would you mind joining us for a quick chat in the head masters office?" He asked before leading them both into the academy.

Sitting in the chair behind the head masters desk Sarutobi looked into Naruto eyes, their he saw the hurt and betrayal from being attacked by teachers of all people. "So Naruto it seems that the academy may have not been the best idea for you, I'm so sorry that you were attacked." The third said letting his age show for his favorite blonde.

"It's ok Hokage-Jiji I guess that I should have seen this coming. But what am I going to do know, if I stay in the academy this will more than likely happen again." Naruto said with worry on his face.

Seeing that Iruka was getting antsy in his chair, the Hokage shot him a knowing wink before telling them his solution to this problem. "Well Naruto first I would like you to meet the man that helped you, Umino Iruka a teacher here at the academy. Now for whats going to happen that depends on Iruka here, for you see the head master of the academy is going to step down soon and he needs a replacement." The third said looking at Iruka.

"Hokage-Sama are you offering me the job of head master?" Iruka asked with a glint in his eyes

Seeing Iruka take the bate the Hokage decided to snap the trap. "Well I was thinking about it but you would have to show me that you were dedicated by taking Naruto here and becoming his tutor. Now if and only if you do and make him the rookie of the year by the time the academy has their exams you will be the next head master. How does that sound to both of you?" The third asked.

"I would be honored to teach young Naruto here how to be a proud Shinobi of the Leaf, and to brighten his will of fire." Iruka said shooting a smirk to the Hokage.

Naruto for his part was completely stunned, not only did he now have his own private tutor but it was someone that didn't hate him. "Well I would love to have Iruka-Sensei teach me, but first I'm going to need help cleaning up my apartment several rooms are un useable that I kinda need for projects." Naruto said before getting up and leaving to start on his home.

"Before you even ask, trust me it's better if Naruto told you himself. In fact you can go and help him finish his apartment so tomorrow you can start on training." The third said, seeing Iruka's questioning look. After their talk Sarutobi left with Iruka going to find and help Naruto.

-x Naruto's House x-

The next day Naruto and Iruka sat in Naruto's new study. Yesterday they finished cleaning his apartment adding in a study, puppet room, green house on the roof, and the study they were in right now.

"Now Naruto for your first lesson we are going to look at general team functionality and member roles. Normally we would have started with history, but seeing that you already know most of it we're going to skip it, and its just really boring." Iruka said with a smile, before leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

Sitting in the chair across from him Naruto couldn't help but laugh, in fact he laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Who would have guessed it, a teacher who didn't like to bore people to death with history." He stated.

Tapping his fingers on his leg Iruka gave Naruto a nervous look. "Ah yes well anyway on to the lesson then. As you know every person in a team has their own role to play, now commonly they're generally six main roles in a team." Iruka said before looking up to make sure he had Naruto's attention.

Seeing that he did Iruka kept going with his lesson. "The first role is that of your front line fighter, they are the person that goes out and meets the enemy head on. They generally use taijutsu or short ranged weapons like katanas or staffs." Iruka said while making wide gestures with his hands.

"Iruka-Sensei do you know how to use any weapons?" Naruto asked his teacher.

Seeing Naruto interested in this topic Iruka took out a small scroll and unrolled it. "Well Naruto it just happens that I am very well versed in most sword type weapons ranging from katanas to scimitars." Iruka said while watching Naruto get up and go grab two swords.

"You mean you know how to use these?" Naruto asked handing his scimitars over to Iruka.

"Well yes I do." Iruka said before getting up and doing a few kata with the swords Naruto handed him. "Now back to the lesson at hand Naruto." Iruka said handing back the swords to Naruto. "The next role in a team is the defender, now they generally wear heavier armored clothing and use more defensive jutsu like walls."

"The next role is that of a infiltration specialist, one who can find traps, sneak into enemy bases unnoticed, and trap the enemy. After that we have the long range fighter or sniper as some people call them, they deal with long range weapons and jutsu and distractions." Iruka said while taking out some of the snipers weapons, in the form of kunais and the bow and arrow. "Now the last two are the scout and information gather. The scout is the person that goes ahead of the group to find enemy bases and confirm targets. While the information gather is mostly a Kunoichi who can seduce the enemy to get the information needed, or pose as secretaries for the information."

Taking in the lesson that Iruka taught him, Naruto was having massive ideas about his next few puppets that he would build. "So these are the basics of team roles right, I mean a team will more than likely have more specialized members on it depending on the team right." Naruto asked while taking out a note pad and sketching some new puppet ideas.

"Of course each team can be specialized Naruto, now before we go on to your next lesson I want you to take these teams here on this paper and sort the members into their roles on the team." Iruka said before going on to lessons about what history Naruto didn't know and etiquette until it was time for him to leave.

After finishing his homework for the day Naruto went into his puppet work shop to work on Shadow. He decided he needed to add a few more weapons and some traps. The first thing he did was put senbon shooters in his fingers with seals that held senbon with different poisons in each one. His mouth now had a net launcher in it to capture enemy ninja. The last of the new additions to his Shadow were holes in each of his hands that would shoot out smoke pellets. Naruto also added some new seals he learn that would be put on all of his puppets from now on and some of his clothes.

Finishing work on his puppet Naruto went into his training room and started working with Shadow. He could now use Shadow with one hand, but his ultimate goal was to only have to use one finger like a true master.

-x Dango Shop x-

Sitting down at the back of a near by dango shop, Naruto was enjoying his dinner when a lady with purple hair sat down with him and banged her fist on the table. "Hey short shit what are you doing sitting at my table, do you know who I am, and what I do to little boys that piss me off?" Said lady asked Naruto while stealing a stick of dango.

Seeing her eat the dango and use the stick like a senbon Naruto stared straight in her eyes. "Well I'm actually just about to ask a very crazy yet very good looking lady to share some dango with me. As to who you are and what you do to boys that piss you off, I don't know but I would love to find out." Naruto said trying his best to not piss the lady off further with his flirting.

Twirling the stick in between her fingers the purple haired lady smirked at Naruto. "You know what kid you've got some balls. The names Mitarashi Anko now if your going to be sharing this dango with me it's only fair that I know yours." Anko told him.

"Well the names Uzumaki Naruto, you know the guy that everyone loves to hate." Naruto said while picking up a stick of dango and taking one off.

"Ah the infamous Naruto, so I heard you went with the Hokage to the Sand village. Did you flirt with any cute girls?" Anko asked with a wink

Choking on the piece of dango he just ate Naruto suddenly got very nervous. "Well none of the girls I flirted with were half as sexy as you." The young puppeteer said while moving his fingers around in a puppet motion set. Something he now did out of his nervousness.

"Aw you shore know how to complement a girl don't you shorty. Well it's been a blast but I have a patrol to be getting to." Anko said getting up out of her chair. "Oh and your not the only one this village loves to hate." Anko said with a wink before turning around to walk out leaving a puzzled Naruto thinking about what she said.

-x Naruto's House x-

It had now been half a month of Naruto's and Iruka's lessons they have covered all of the basic Shinobi theory and history, and now they moved on to practical study with the three basic jutsu and stealth. After the first week Naruto also took Iruka to show him his own art of puppets, so he could show the him that he was trusted.

"Now Naruto today we are going to start out with your three basic jutsu, the transformation, replacement, and clone before we go into basic stealth exercises." Iruka told his young ward.

Nodding his head, Naruto started watching Iruka's hands while he showed him the hand signs for the transformation jutsu. After seeing the hand signs three times at a slow pace from Iruka Naruto did the same, when he finally got the signs down it was time for him to try the jutsu. With a tiny puff of smoke Shadow now stood in Naruto's place, or actually it was Naruto transformed into Shadow.

"Good job Naruto, it's normally very hard for one to use the transformation jutsu with very little smoke the first time." Iruka said patting Naruto on the shoulder, buy when he expected to pass thru Shadow he didn't and hit a solid shoulder. "Naruto did you do exactly what I showed you to do?" Iruka asked confused.

"Hai Iruka-Sensei, I did everything the same is something wrong?" Naruto asked with a very confused look on his face, after all he thought he did very well.

Taking out a scroll Iruka quickly jotted down a small note before looking up at Naruto again. "Oh no Naruto, nothings wrong you might have just done something better in fact." Iruka said helping the young boy.

Satisfied with Iruka's answer Naruto asked him to continue and watched as he slowly went thru the hand signs for the replacement jutsu. Practicing the signs a few time by himself Naruto tried to switch himself for Shadow who was sitting across the room, when he did manage the jutsu though instead of ending up in the chair Shadow was in he ended up laying on the floor by it.

Laughing at Naruto's current situation, Iruka waited for him to get back up and to his own seat before continuing. Going thru the hand seals for the clone jutsu, Iruka saw that Naruto didn't even try to practice the seals but went straight to the jutsu. Hearing Naruto do the jutsu Iruka couldn't see for two minutes until all of the smoke cleared, that was when Iruka fell to the floor at the sight of hundreds of Naruto's standing in the room.

"Damn it, It's the shadow clone jutsu all over again. Let me guess my damn chakra is to wild, and I need more control again." Naruto said sighing, while putting his head down into his hands after dispelling his clones.

"Well it's ok Naruto the normal clone jutsu takes less chakra, and hence more control then the shadow clone jutsu you don't have to be so sad about it." Iruka said trying to comfort his student.

After working on the jutsu for a short while longer, Iruka started explaining the basics of stealth and what they would be doing to help with it. While Iruka was talking Naruto connected some chakra strings to Shadow and had him move around the room doing meaningless task to help improve his control over the puppet, he was now down to three fingers on Shadow.

Walking Iruka out Naruto went back to his puppet work shop, he had taken Iruka's talk on teamwork to heart and decided to build a team of puppets, one for each team spot. Having Shadow be his infiltration specialist and spy, he was now working on his Kunoichi puppet which he started after meeting a certain purple haired Kunoichi.

Laying on his bench was a five ft ten human female with long blond hair that had purple streaks in it that reached down to her but and a DD bust. This puppet was designed to distract males and be a silent killer. She wore a brown leather halter top, short leather skirt of the same color, and brown high heal knee high leather boots. She had long purple finger nails that had poison on them, as well as her teeth and lips. In her wrist were paralyzing throwing knife shooters, along with poisoned sais in a hidden leg compartment. She also had something new Naruto developed called synthetic skin that no one would be able to tell the difference to unless they were trained and up close.

-x Tetsu Weapons x-

Having just come from the dango shop after having dinner with Anko again, something that was becoming a once to twice a week visit for the duo, having even told her about his puppets. Naruto headed to a very well known weapon shop. Walking in to the shop under a henge so the owner would not kick him out, Naruto was surprised when he was grabbed from behind and dragged behind the counter.

"Ok kid drop the henge, we're alone and I could have seen it from a mile away." An old man with pepper hair and a scar down from his left eye said.

Turning around while moving his hand up to his puppet tattoo, which he changed to look like a small team of people Naruto was prepared to unseal Shadow and Kunoichi. "Look old man all I want is to buy some supplies, I don't want no trouble but I wont be an easy target." Naruto said the last part beginning to gather chakra in his hand and cutting it with his nail ready to unseal his puppets.

"Whoa there kid, I don't know what you were about to unseal but don't worry I wont stop you from shopping here just not under a henge." The mid age mad said while grabbing Naruto's hand. "You don't have to be afraid in here boy, I don't hate you in fact I see you as a hero for what I wont say but I do. By the way the names Tetsu Ken." Ken said.

"Daddy are you ok, we heard some yelling from upstairs?" A young girl with brown buns asked while being followed by another young girl with pink hair.

Looking at his daughter and her friend Ken moved over to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Every things find Tenten, this is Naruto a very special new customer. Naruto this is my daughter Tenten and her friend Sakura." Ken said motioning to the two young girls.

"Nice to meet you Tenten, Sakura. Now Ken-Sama can I go back to shopping?" Naruto asked ready to make some new puppets.

"Sure Naruto but if you don't mind me asking what were you about to unseal back there? Oh and don't worry the shop is locked down so only we'll know." Ken asked Naruto.

Naruto was a little worried about showing these people his puppets, but he had a feeling that he could trust this man and the girls. So moving his arm up Naruto unsealed both Shadow and Kunoichi. "These are my puppets Shadow and Kunoichi, I just wanted to buy some weapons, clothes, and other stuff for them, myself, and some new puppets I'm going to make." Naruto said while moving them around the room.

"Ah so your a puppeteer, I haven't seen that art in some time. Well Tenten here is training to be a weapon master so she can help you there, I'm sure Sakura can help you with the clothes, and I will be glad to make anything special you need for a nice price that is." Ken said letting Tenten and Sakura drag Naruto shopping while he looked over the puppets

Coming back to the counter Naruto now had several piles of clothes for himself and his puppets. He also had several boxes of kunai, shuriken, and senbon. Besides the disposable weapons he also had several different melee and long range weapons, both practice and actual combat ones. Naruto also brought up several trap kits, ninja wire, smoke bombs, flash bombs, and scrolls, including two giant ones, one brown and red while the other was black and orange.

"Ken-Sama I do actually have something you could help me with." Naruto said sliding a scroll over the counter to him.

Looking at the scroll Ken's eyes widened. "Wow Naruto now this is something, but it will take me about a month. I'll let Tenten know when its done to tell you ok.

Saying his thanks Naruto payed for his purchase and turned to Tenten and Sakura. "Thanks girls for the help, I'll see you tomorrow after academy lets out." Naruto told them before making shadow clones to take his purchases, and resealing Shadow and Kunoichi to leave.

_'Minato, Kushina your kid is going to be something with his ideas and talent.'_ Ken thought watching the kid leave.

-x Naruto's House x-

Two months have passed and Naruto has took his lessons from Iruka even further, learning taijutsu and weapon styles including sais for his Kunoichi puppet from the teacher. In his spare time Naruto still had dinner with Anko, and hung out with Tenten and Sakura almost every other day in the park, some times getting them to teach him some of their Kunoichi lessons to use with his puppets. Speaking of his puppets he now had Shadow down to one finger with Kunoichi only taking up three.

Today Naruto and Iruka would advance Naruto's skills in ranged weapons like short bow, long bow, and cross bow. They have already spent about half of the month getting Naruto to learn the basics of these weapons and today would be the final test of his use of them.

Naruto and Iruka were now standing outside of his apartment with six targets lined up, three were stationary while the other three were moving. Moving over to the stationary ones Naruto started with the short bow first getting ready for his five shots, before moving on to the long then cross bow. After hitting five for five on each weapon, Naruto moved to the moving targets to repeat. Having finished the moving targets with a perfect score as well, Naruto bid Iruka farewell before going into his house to finish up his newest puppet.

This new puppet was the third of his puppet team, the name Sogekihei he was a five foot eleven human male. With a long sleeve shirt, Shinobi pants, and boots all with new seals on them that would make them match what ever environment it was in. On his back was a dark brown long bow and leather quiver filled with arrows and a re-filling seal in it like the senbon, shuriken, and kunai launchers his other puppets had. On his hips he had two mini cross bows, that would use cross bow bolts that are stored in his arms with seals that applied different poisons on them. Every arrow and bolt had wind seals on them that would make them sharper and fly faster than normal. And Sogekihei himself had earth seals that would a C rank mud swamp jutsu to trap his enemies. Also on him were his new seals that he put into his clothes being recording and sight seals that were on in his eyes, and Naruto's glasses. Hearing seals on an earring Naruto bought, and a seal that would project Naruto's voice into the puppet from a collar Naruto had.

-x Black & White Den x-

The next morning Naruto had woke up and left to go get some breakfast, yet not being a morning person he wondered into the Black and White Den a shogi and go parlor. Even more it seems that, that day was the day of the big shogi tournament and Naruto happened to be using that game to study strategy with Iruka and made it to the finals. And who else happens to be in the finals well a certain pineapple headed boy named Shikamaru.

(Now skipping pass the shogi game.) "Troublesome we tied." Shikamaru said in his bored tone, while moving the pieces back.

"Yeah buy we really have to do this again, next time I'll win. By the way my name is Naruto." Naruto said extending his hand to Shikamaru.

Shaking Naruto's hand Shikamaru spoke. "Troublesome as this was the names Shikamaru." The young shadow user said before walking home.

* * *

A/N: Well that's Naruto's return to the Leaf. I know the last part with Shika was a little forced I just couldn't think of anything but he will be a big part of the story. Next chapter Naruto will take the next step in his puppet training. Now I would like to issue a challenge I want everyone to post an original puppet idea in a review, my favorite seven will be put in a poll next week to see which ones and when they get revealed. As always read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Training With the Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all of my ideas... even though they are priceless.

A/N: General Business: Well as you see I am now updating on a normal schedule, there should be another kitsune kage coming up today or tomorrow.

Story Business: Well I have picked the top seven from reviews, that doesn't mean that I wont like more ideas but those seven will be put in a poll and introduced on the mission to wave. Now what I'm really looking for is ideas for the seven swordsman of the mist and the Kages that are not shown or described in the show.

Review Shout Outs: everyone with puppet ideas

Sage of Asguard: Yes it was rushed that is why I slowed it down this chapter

By ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Training With the Friends

-x Naruto's House x-

One year has passed and Naruto is now sixteen, him and Iruka have been training every day and he is now at Genin level. He now knew the three basic jutsu, the Leaf village taijutsu style, and the Sand village taijutsu style that he got from one of the scrolls he took. He also had the naginata, scimitar, sai, long bow, cross bow, and short bow all at Chunin level. His chakra control was now up to Jonin level with him being able to control all of his puppets with one finger each.

Today Iruka had given Naruto the day off to work on his puppets and study, saying that there would be a big test coming up tomorrow. Naruto now had six shadow clones working on maintaining his puppets, he already had all of them outfitted with sight seals, hearing seals, and recording seals for said sight and hearing. Naruto now had the clones putting on a new seal he found in one of Chiyo's scrolls, a self destruction seal that would destroy any puppet that would be stolen.

Now while the clones worked on his puppets Naruto was reading another scroll left by Chiyo, this one was about the her teacher and his family. The Monzaemon family had five children, two daughters and three sons one of course being Chikamatsu himself. It was said that the five children had a falling out when the five major hidden villages started, with each one wanting to back up a different village. As we all know Chikamatsu went to the Sand village, while the two girls went to the Mist village and the Cloud village and the other two boys went to the Leaf village and the Rock village.

Naruto was now thinking why he hadn't heard of the other Monzaemon children, and why the puppet arts were not more wide spread. For Naruto knew that most families like to use the same ninja arts, especially bigger clans like the Monzaemon. He fond this out himself while visiting his friends, Tenten and her dad were both weapon experts, Sakura and her mom could easily remember anything they had heard or read, Shikamaru and his clan were not only smart but had their shadow skills, and he heard that Anko's family all specialized in animal related taijutsu.

While Naruto was reading this scroll his clones had finished up on his puppets, dispelling themselves. Having got the memories of his clones, Naruto shot a chakra string from each of his fingers on one hand and one from his pinky on the hand holding the scroll. Connecting to Crow, Black Ant, Salamander, Shadow, Kunoichi, and Sogekihei Naruto started to practice his puppet movements with the slightest of finger movements. He also did this to work on his multitasking that Iruka told him would be a must on the battlefield, if he were to use more than one puppet and keep himself and his team safe.

Having finished the scroll Naruto resealed Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander into their new brown and red scroll. And sealing Shadow, Kunoichi, and Sogekihei into their own group tattoo before heading to bed to rest for his training tomorrow.

-x Hokage's Tour x-

Activating the silencing seals in his office the third Hokage was having a meeting with one of his top spies, Sai. "Sai my young boy what have you brought me today?" The old man asked the stoic boy.

"Well Hokage-Sama Danzo plans to act on tow of his top plans very soon. He is going to contact Uzumaki very soon with an offer to join Root and receive training, and he is going to do the same with Mitarashi-San" Sai said while taking out his note book to start drawing.

Taking a puff of his pipe, the Hokage turned to look out of his window. "Sai, what if they decline his offer, what does Danzo plan to do to them?" The Hokage asked his young spy.

Moving his brush along the paper sai looked up from his pad. "If not he would send all of Root but his top squads after Mitarashi-San to show that he is not to be messed with, he himself would be there to over see the attack. If he was to succeed in taking Mitarashi-San he would try to copy her curse seal to use on his other Root operatives."

"So after he plans on attacking them if they don't come over to his side. Well then that gives us some time. Sai has Danzo suspected you at all on being a spy for me?" The Hokage asked looking worried for the young man.

"No he doesn't suspect a thing Hokage-Sama, every time he makes a more I'm their right beside him. He still thinks that I'm his most loyal tool in taking over the village, he even has me spying on the young Uzumaki and Uchiha boy." Sai said finishing his picture and closing his book.

Smiling at the young boy Sarutobi put down his pipe before speaking. "Ah yes Naruto and Sasuke, so how do those two look to you Sai?" The Hokage asked.

"Well the Uchiha is doing better than I thought for having his whole family killed, even though he is still obsessed with killing his brother I think he may be brought around." Sai said taking a breath, seeing the Hokage smile and nod his head for him to continue he did. "As for Uzumaki well he is a mystery, his ideas for puppets and ingenuity is amazing. As well as his ability to turn people into his friends as seen with Mitarashi-San, yet I still think that he wears a mask most of the time. Not as much of a mask as we have seen but one none the less." Sai said finishing his report.

"Well then Sai thank you for the reports keep an eye on those two for me I have big plans for both of them. You are now free to go report back to Danzo I'm sure he is waiting for you." Sarutobi said before he turned the seals off so Sai could leave.

Getting up Sai put his pad of paper back into his hip pouch before turning to look at the Hokage and bowing. "Have a good night Hokage-Sama, I will see you again at are next meeting. If Danzo plans his attack before then I will send one of my animals to contact you to prepare." Sai said before leaving to meet with Danzo.

_'I hope that those kids and Anko will be ready for this, something tells me that Danzo is only going to be the start of a very long and hard journey for all of them.'_ The Third Hokage thought before going back and creating shadow clones to take care of his worst enemy, paper work.

-x Leaf Village Park x-

Waking up early Naruto decided to take a jog around the village for a warm up before he had to take the test that Iruka was going to give him. About half way through his jog Naruto came up upon one of the villages many parks, yet unlike other parks this one only had two young girls in it, even though Naruto could sense at least two other people watching them he decided to make himself known and try to gain some new friends.

Walking up to the girls Naruto coughed to make himself known, while drawing the peoples attention away from his hand that had unsealed Shadow and Kunoichi just in case. "Hello my name is Naruto." Naruto said before taking each of the girls hands and kissing them.

The older of the two girls then blushed a shade of red that Naruto never seen before in his life. "Hello my name is Hinata, and this is my sister Hanabi" The older one said.

Seeing both of their eyes for the first time Naruto now knew why they had body guards, these two girls were from the famous Hyuuga clan. "Well it's very nice to meet two beautiful ladies like you two out on a fine day like this. Would you mine if I joined you here for a small break from my work out?" Naruto asked.

Seeing her sister was not able to answer Hanabi shook her head and motioned for the young boy to sit down. "So Naruto-Kun, what brings you out so early this morning?" Hanabi asked in a sweet tone, while pushing her sister to sit down on the other side of Naruto.

"Well I woke up early today and saw how beautiful it was outside and decided to take a small run in town before to many people are up, and what brings you and your lovely sister out Hanabi-Chan?" Naruto asked, adding the Chan part to see if she can blush like her sister can.

And just like Naruto planned Hanabi turned the same shade of red that Hinata had turned earlier. "Well Naruto-Kun me and my sister felt like enjoying the park, and smelling the flowers before it became to busy and crowed." Hinata answered while letting out a small giggle at seeing her sister like that.

"So you like flowers Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked before getting up and walking to the other side of the park and behind a rather large tree, that he knew no one would see him behind even with the Hyuuga's Byakugan active. Unsealing his new orange and black storage scroll Naruto un rolled it before finding the seal for a very rare flower and unsealing two for his new friends. Walking back over to the girls with his hands behind his back Naruto handed them the flowers.

The flowers them selves were a mix of lavender and white in the middle, they were called Kunoichi's kiss because they were used in some of the most potent poisons and antidotes. Seeing this incredibly rare flower both of the girls had a full body blush on them faster than a person could blink. "Wow Naruto-Kun these are so beautiful and so rare. Where did you find them?" Hanabi asked before putting the flower into her long hair, while her sister did the same.

"Well Hanabi-Chan when I went to the Sand village with the Hokage, I found these in an abandoned house. They looked so good that I just couldn't leave them alone so I took them and have been caring for them ever since. And I know with you taking care of them they will grow to look even better, almost as good as both of you do." Naruto said with a fox like smile on him, while moving his fingers in small motions to move his puppets closer to him and the girls.

Having finished putting the flower in her hair, Hanabi started to tap her fingers together in a nervous manner. Seeing her sister get nervous Hinata turned to speak to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-Kun for your gift, if there is anything that we could do in return we would be glad to do it." She said with a slight bow of her head. "And we do mean anything Naruto-Kun." She added with a wink.

Hearing that got the reaction out of Naruto that both girls wanted, he like themselves just turned a shade of red that no person has ever turn before.

But before he could come back with anything five people dropped down and bowed to the girls. "Hinata-Sama, Hanabi-Sama it is time we head back to the compound, I'm sure that Hiashi-Sama is getting rather worried for when you will return." Who looked like the head of the guard said with a bow. "Naruto-Sama it is a pleasure to meet you, but we must go." He said again before taking the girls and leaving.

_'You mean I was just flirting with the two daughters of the head of the Hyuuga clan, oh shit I'm fucked big time now.'_ Naruto thought, even though the head of the Hyuuga didn't hate him, only the council did he didn't know that yet.

-x Naruto's House x-

Returning home Naruto found Iruka sitting in his favorite chair sipping on some tea waiting for him. "Well Naruto it seems that you had an interesting morning." Iruka said with a grin, before he twirled his tea cup around his finger to avoid a kunai being thrown at it, with out spilling a drop I might add.

"So sensei spying on me know, is you life so boring that you have to spy on mine?" Naruto quipped back at his sensei.

"No I just like to make sure my student isn't causing trouble for the village." Iruka said getting up and messing with Naruto's hair. "Anyway it is time for you to take a test, lets head to the back yard." Iruka said walking in front of Naruto to lead him to where his test was.

Walking outside Naruto was wonder what his test was going to be on today before he was suddenly attacked by Iruka who had a smile on his face and two kunai in his hands. Seeing it was a battle test Naruto quickly created a clone to distract Iruka while unsealing his sais that he kept sealed in his boots, while handing his bows off to another clone so it could hide in a tree and help.

Having dispatched Naruto's shadow clone Iruka went for the real one, slashing his kunai at Naruto's body Iruka was surprised to have them blocked by the sais that Naruto used. Now Iruka knew that Naruto had sais sealed on him, but that wasn't what surprised him. No it was the fact that Naruto was using them instead of his now favored weapons the pair of scimitar that he had Ken make for him.

Seeing that Iruka was surprised with his choice of weapons Naruto signaled for the clone to start shooting arrows at him. So from out of the sky several arrows started to dance past Iruka, but being a master of the blade like he is Iruka just swatted them aside with the modified sword he wore on his back. Now what made this sword special was that it was the size of a normal katana but wider and thicker like a bastard sword with two straight and sharp edges, the handle also had a lion head that looked like it was swallowing the sword, and a elemental seal that he could channel his chakra through.

Looking at Iruka's sword, Ragnarok Naruto knew that it was time to step it up so he pulled out his two scimitars. Assassin a pure black blade that had a seal on it that would trap any one who had it plunged into their shadow, and Apocalypse a dark red blade that had a elemental seal on it like Ragnarok.

After a few minutes of sword fighting finding both in a tied battle between a two masters of their own blades, Iruka jumped back and made several rock clones to make this a bigger battle. Seeing Iruka move on and use clones Naruto first threw up the scroll with Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander in it and unsealed them before unsealing Shadow, Kunoichi, and Sogekihei.

Having Blank Ant and Crow work on the clones with Salamander there to help defend them and get them out if something happens, Naruto sent his other puppets to deal with the real Iruka. Knowing that the clones were rock clones for a reason and would hurt his puppets with just one hit, Naruto used Salamander to push all of the clones back by shooting fire out of a seal in its mouth. When the clones were far enough back Naruto pulled Black Ant up out of where he was hiding it and let it capture all of the clones in it's chest, for Crow and Black Ant to skewer with their limbs in the **Black Secret Jutsu ****Duel Mechanism One Shot.**

Back with Iruka and his other puppets, Naruto had to use each to their fullest with out jutsu since he was waiting to finish his team before he made jutsu for any of them. So he put Sogekihei up in a tree to fire arrows using wind chakra to keep Iruka off balance and make him dodge, while focusing on Kunoichi who was using her throwing knife shooter to try and scratch Iruka to paralyze him. While Iruka was dancing around and using Ragnarok to stop anything from hitting him. Shadow this whole time was coming up from behind him and shot out two smoke bombs from his hands before shooting senbon from his pinky's which were for paralyzing senbon into his legs to stop him. Having Iruka stopped Naruto moved Shadow behind while putting one of his scimitars on his neck to signal it was over.

Giving Iruka the antidote Naruto bid him a good night while getting a glare in return for laughing at him before giving him the antidote, before going into his puppet room to work on his newest puppet, the one that he had to order parts for from the Tetsu weapon shop.

This new puppet would be his front line fighter, he was a five ten male with brown shaggy hair that fell to his eyes. He had a white sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket over top and white fur around his neck with black gloves on. He also had black leather pants and boots, with a brow belt that looped around twice and silver belt buckle with a lions head on it, and fur around his mid back. He also had a necklace like with a lions head like his belt buckle on. On his face was a scar that ran over his nose from the left to the right. On his right hand was a seal for fire and wind jutsu, while on his left was one for lightning and water jutsu, and on his feet were seals for earth jutsu. Now his weapon was a cross between a blade and a gun or a gunblade as some call it. It's name was Lionheart it was a blue blade with a chimera on the handle, that would shoot elemental bullets he made. The puppets name Squall.

-x Leaf Village Forest x-

It had now been four months since Naruto made Squall, Naruto was now in a forest close to his house practicing to use his puppets. He was about halfway through his training when he felt the perimeter seals he set up go off, sealing up his puppets so no one would find out about them Naruto got ready to meet who ever wanted to see him.

Walking into the clearing were two people, one a young boy with black hair and a variation of the ANBU uniform on. The other an older man with black hair and bandages covering half of his face and one of his arms. This man came forward using a cane to help support him, before stopping right in front of Naruto.

"Ah young Naruto I see you are still training even though you aren't in the academy any more, that's good." The older man said with a smile on.

Darting his eyes through the forest Naruto knew that their were more than these two people in the forest with him. "Yeah I am, but if you don't mind me asking who are you?" Naruto asked slowly.

"My name is Danzo, and I have a proposition for you young Naruto." Danzo said taking a step forward before looking Naruto in the eyes.

"And what would you have to offer me, by the looks of it you need someone to take care of you so you can't take care of me." Naruto asked the old man.

Calming down it was all that Danzo could do not to sick his Root ANBU on the young blond. "Well young Naruto, you see I train a special sector of ANBU and could put you on the fast track to being Hokage like I know you want to be."

Looking at the old man Naruto wondered what his game was, but didn't want to loose the chance to go further in his goal to be Hokage. "Well Danzo-San it is a very nice offer but I would like to have the chance to think this over if you don't mind." Naruto told the old man.

"Well Naruto-San that is a very wise choice, I'll give you until the class you were going to be in graduates." Danzo said while motioning for the young boy to follow him, and the Root ANBU that were hidden to leave the area.

-x Tetsu Weapons x-

Over the next few months Naruto and the girls all started to meet at the Tetsu weapon shop to keep prying eyes away from them, after a few of their meetings even Shikamaru joined in.

Naruto would still get Kunoichi lessons from the girls, while working on his weapons with Tenten, chakra control and genjutsu with Sakura, Anko for capture and interrogation, Shikamaru for strategy and stealth, Hinata for medicine, and Hanabi for minor taijutsu.

"So girls how have you been, any thing cool at the academy or any nice missions, oh and how bout you Shikamaru?" Naruto asked getting a troublesome out of Shikamaru.

"Well Naruto the academy has been boring ever since we all started working together so far the only two people in our class that can keep up with us are Lee and Uchiha Sasuke." Tenten said while blocking a blow from one of Naruto's scimitars that a clone was using.

Working on her chakra control with a clone of Naruto, Sakura took a breath to focus her chakra out to keep a floating leaf in between her and him. "Yeah it's been ok, but they all think that us girls are so breakable in the Kunoichi classes." Sakura said pouting.

"Aw Sakura we all know that you girls are tougher than most guys out there." Naruto said while sparing with Hanabi. Dodging each of her strikes Naruto was trying to work out a new taijutsu style to use with his puppets.

Another clone of Naruto's was with Shikamaru on their fourth game of go of the day, for they have already given up on shogi being tied every time. While another clone of his was with Anko working on different poisons and antidotes to use with his weapons and puppets.

"So Naruto how are your puppets, have you finished with that troublesome project you mentioned earlier." Shikamaru asked looking up from the go board.

"Yeah Naruto-Kun how are your puppets, you've only showed us Shadow so far didn't you say you were making a squad of them." Hinata asked while watching one of the clones making a simple soothing balm.

Stopping his spar with Hanabi, Naruto walked over to the other side of the room to where Ken was standing. "Well I have two more puppets to build, but since Ken-San gave me the last parts I should be done in four more months one each to build the puppets and one each to train with them." Naruto said. "But since you asked I'll show you the ones I have already made." Naruto told the girls.

Seeing all of the girls smile and Shikamaru raise his head from the go match, unsealed his other puppets. "Well you've already seen Shadow here, but over here we have Sogekihei my long range sniper puppet." Naruto said making Sogekihei pull out his long bow to show everyone.

"This over here is my newest puppet Squall, he is my front line attack puppet with elemental seals and a gunblade." Naruto said, making Squall take a step forward and show off his gunblade with a few swings before resting it on his shoulder.

"Wow Naruto that is one awesome weapon, you think I might be able to try it some day?" Tenten asked, gawking at the blade.

Smiling Naruto had Squall hand his blade to Tenten. "Sure thing Tenten but be careful, any way here is my last puppet Kunoichi." Naruto said letting the girl of the group walk over.

"Naruto-Kun is it me or does that puppet remind you of someone?" Anko asked with a smirk on her face.

At that Naruto sealed everything up and dismissed his shadow clones before running for his life because of the look Anko gave him, making everyone in the room laugh. But Shikamaru who saw that the clone tied him in go again.

-x Training Ground Sixteen x-

Running for his life, Naruto came upon one of the strangest sights that he would ever see. There standing in front of him was a tall kid with black hair in a bowl cut kicking a tree.

"Um hello there, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing?" Naruto asked while wiping the sweet off of his forehead.

Turning around from his tree the boy looked at Naruto with fire in his eyes. "Well I'm training so I can become a taijutsu master and a truly great ninja, by the way my name is Lee." Lee said offering his hand.

"Well my name is Naruto, and Lee of course you can be a great ninja with only taijutsu. After all if you can get to the other person and knock him out faster then he can fire a jutsu off, you would win." Naruto said shaking Lee's hand.

"Yes you are right after all, I will become the best taijutsu master in the world with you as my rival." Lee said screaming in the air.

Backing up from Lee Naruto tried to stop the young man from screaming. "Lee stop, ok now since you are becoming a taijutsu master how about you help me with my own taijutsu style." Naruto asked his new friend.

Smiling at his new friend Lee started to pump his hand in the air before Naruto stopped him. "Yes my rival I would be glad to help you make your own style, perhaps we should set up a training schedule.

After making their schedule, Naruto and Lee parted ways with Naruto going home to sleep after a very long day.

-x Naruto's House x-

By the end of the month with Naruto keeping up his training schedule he was finally able to finish his newest puppet.

This one was the biggest of them all standing at seven feet tall. But instead of human like his other puppets this one was a giant suit of dark blueish black armor. The head was in the style of an oni mask with one horn sticking up in the middle of its forehead. It had pointed shoulder blades, and his wrist guards were also blades used as weapons. On his chest was a giant leaf symbol in green. In his mouth was a tube with a wind seal, that would send a burst of wind that could knock any weapon out of the air. On his shin guards and boots were earth seals that would bring up an earth wall to protect anyone that was not close to him. On his right arm was a seal that would make a chakra shield pop out and activate, the shield itself looked like an old knights shield. While across his back was a huge bastard sword Naruto liked to call Excalibur only to be used in emergencies.

-x Uchiha Pond x-

Walking back home the next month from training with his new puppet Koutetsu. Naruto came upon the sight of the youngest Uchiha practicing his **Fire Ball Jutsu**. Naruto being the person he is walked over the young avenger and tried to talk.

"You know that your missing one very important part of this jutsu." Naruto said, already knowing the jutsu as Iruka taught him it last month.

Turning around and scowling at Naruto Sasuke was about to do the jutsu again. "What do you know Uchiha are the best of the best at fire jutsu." Sasuke said before turning.

"Well if you focus your chakra in your throat and then do the jutsu." Naruto said after Sasuke turned around.

Deciding that listening to the blond wouldn't hurt anything so he gave it a try. **"Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled, making the fire ball grow to twice the size it was before reaching twelve feet in front of him.

"See you listened to me didn't you?" Naruto half asked, half stated.

"And how did you know that loser?" Sasuke asked with a sarcastic smirk.

Taking out a mini scroll Naruto wrote something on it before handing it to Sasuke. "Me and my friends meet here every Wednesday to train, the names Naruto by the way." Naruto said holding out his hand.

"Maybe I'll join, and I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said shaking Naruto's hand, before turning to leave to go home.

-x Naruto's House x-

It was now two months after Naruto made Koutetsu and was now finishing up his last puppet for his team.

This one would be his scouting puppet, it was in the shape of a medium sized panther. It had all of the normal seals that Naruto would put on his puppets, the fire and water proof seals, the anti breaking seals, the shock seal, the recall seal, the self destruction seal, and the sight and hearing seals. It also had the camouflage seal on his whole body for scouting, and a poison seal in each nostril one for smoke and the other for knock out gas. It's tail was a whip that could detach and tie up people it captured. And it's teeth had a chakra distorting poison, while its claws had a paralyzing poison.

After finishing it Naruto sealed into his redesigned tattoo, this one was for his whole team and showed each of their shadows.

-x Fire Country Forest x-

The next month one would find Naruto out side of the Leaf village, for Naruto decided that if he truly wanted to become a puppet master he needed to have experience fighting with his puppets. He had heard of six bandit camps around the village that were rather well hidden. Naruto had already used his Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander puppets to take out the first one, sealing up the bodies to try the human puppet technique that Sasori mentioned.

Now some might ask why would Naruto want to make human puppets, well the answer was simple revenge. Naruto wanted revenge on anyone that would attack him or his precious people, you see even after making friends with several clan heirs people still attacked Naruto. But that was the normal for him, no what really changed his mind was one attack that happened last week when he left the Tetsu weapon shop from their weekly meeting. He was attacked by several villagers that said they were going to hurt his friends next, he would have killed them if Ken wasn't near by and stopped him.

At the next camp Naruto let Shadow out to take care of them, he started off killing the guards from behind with his scimitars. After the camp started to get alert of the attack, Shadow shot off senbon from his fingers and mouth before shooting out several smoke bombs to cover his attacks. Taking out his naginata he went thru the smoke taking the bandits out one by one, before coming up to the last one and taking his head off in one clean swipe.

Kunoichi was the next to be tested out, now unlike Shadow's stealth Kunoichi walked right into the camp up to the leader swaying her hips each step. Bending over Kunoichi kissed the man before biting his lips and waking over to the others by him scratching them with her fingers only enough for the poison to go in. After about two minutes the leader fell down and started to bleed out of his mouth, before dieing. Seeing their leader die the others attacked, taking the sais from her boots she started attacking. Between attacks Kunoichi would fire off throwing knives into the bandits that were farther away and hitting them in the head for a quick kill. Finishing up the last bandit Naruto sealed the bodies and left.

The fourth camp was reserved for Koutetsu, having him walk into the middle of the camp the bandits started freaking out from the demon like look. Unlike other camps a few of the men here had bows and arrows but they did even make it to Koutetsu, for he opened his mouth and shot air out to stop the arrows in their tracks. Starting off with the ones near him, Koutetsu was using his wrist guards to chop into the bandits leaving gashes in them. Seeing the others were coming after him with their weapons, Naruto activated the chakra shield before drawing Excalibur. Blocking strikes with his shield and slashing with his sword, most of the men weren't even left in one piece when he was done. After finishing the last one the leader came rushing forward before Koutetsu, slammed a foot on the ground making an earth wall come up and the leader smash into it, letting Naruto throw a kunai into the leaders head killing him.

The next camp Naruto took out Sogekihei and set him in a tree. Taking out his long bow Naruto made Sogekihei channel wind into the arrows, lining up the first shot he fired. The first arrow went thru a whole line of bandits killing five. In the confusion Sogekihei killed six more bandits before he was found. Jumping out of the tree he put the long bow back behind him, and pulled out his two mini crossbows. Using the automatic loading seals on his arms, Sogekihei started firing off bolts killing the rest of the bandits.

Pride was the next puppet on the list, using the panther to stalk into the camp Naruto noticed this was a smaller camp with only five bandits perfect for pride. Making the panther jump at the back of the first bandit pride bit into his neck, before jumping off and slashing two others. Wiping around its tail pride walked up to the bandit and pushed some gas through its nose. The last bandit walked up slowly to not surprise the animal, but what he saw was the panthers jaws opening and a senbon shoot out into his chest. With the bandits all down Naruto went over and slit each of their throats killing them.

The last camp was all Squall's, walking into the camp the Naruto wanted the people to know that he was their for two reasons. The first to see if he could use the puppet and attack at the same time, the second was because the bandits had a girl around his age tied up looking like they were going to rape her. So having Squall shoot a few bullets first, Naruto went up to the girl to make sure she was safe. Squall was now slashing Lionheart, while throwing streams of fire and lightning at others in a dance of death. With all of the bandits dead but one, Naruto himself walked up to him and stared in his eyes.

"I want you to know that you are going to be my first human in my collection." Naruto said in a bland tone.

"You can't beat me kid, I've trained with ninja from the hidden Heat Haze village. And with the legendary Syphon no one can beat me." The leader said, just before Squall came up and cut his head off.

Sealing the bodies and weapons Naruto went up to the girl and held out a hand to help her up. "My names Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto said.

Taking the arm the girl got up and smiled. "The name is Karin."

* * *

A/N: Two days late but I think that this chapter is pretty cool, shout out to Karasu Kagami for the name and parts of Pride. I already had the idea but he helped a lot. Next chapter is the team placement, the puppet idea poll will put up after next chapter so ideas are still accepted.


	5. Chapter 5: Starting the Team

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: General Business: I know, I know I've focused on this story and no others for awhile, well I'm hoping that I can have a chapter for both Kitsune Kage and Summon Master out by the end of the month.

Story Business: Well here is the big chapter before Naruto gets into being a real ninja. Supekutoru means spectral, as well I'm changing the ages of the people in the story, Naruto is now thirteen sorry but I don't have the time to go back and change the past chapters yet interviews at work and all maybe later.

Review Shout Outs: Crazy ass ssj nin: Yes I do like to write training chapters, but I just don't like it when Naruto goes from zero god like in one minute.

Barryc10: Secret Black Move Iron Maiden is the name of the move I used last chapter thanks a lot.

Lightningblade49: Summon size puppets will happen.

Karasu Kagami: LOL

The Unknown: Thanks alot

By ShadeBladeZZ

**Chapter 5: Starting the Team**

* * *

-x Fire Country Forest x-

"So your from Water country huh, then what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Karin after helping her to the camp fire.

Looking up from the fire Karin stared into Naruto's eyes before rubbing her hands in front of the fire. "Yeah and I'm the last of my clan, the Hidden Mist village killed my parents right before I crossed the boarder." She said with a tear in her eye.

Walking over to Karin, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder before she jumped up and started crying on his. After Karin was done Naruto started to talk again. "So if your from a clan did you have a blood line or something cool like that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah my clan was called the Supekutoru clan, and we could send an astral projection of ourselves off to anywhere we want to gather information or meet people." Karin said with a small smile.

Looking at Karin with eyes bigger than his head, Naruto was amazed. "Wow Karin that seems so cool you could do so much with that like.." Naruto stopped getting a far away look in his eyes before remember what Sasori said in his scrolls. _'Sasori had a bunch of spies everywhere, I know he even has some in the leaf, maybe I should start having some spies.'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto are you ok, I can't have you dieing on me know after all I owe you my life." Karin said seeing Naruto snap out of his day dream.

Pulling Karin up Naruto looked at her with a huge smile. "You know Karin I have a proposition for you, how would you like to become my head spy in the spy ring I'm about to build. With your blood line you would be perfect, and of course I would pay for everything." Naruto stated letting her think about it.

Thinking about it for a moment, Karin knew that this would be her best bet. She would get the money she needed to live, and be able to help out Naruto. "Well I do owe you my life, and I heard the Leaf village always helped their own, blood line or not so I'm in." She said to her new friend.

Smiling Naruto reached around to his lower back wear he had a new seal tattoo, this one held his orange and black sealing scroll with everything he had in it and it was shaped like a scroll itself. Taking out a small green scroll with a yellow band around the middle he handed it to Karin. "Here take this and stay in the town close to here, I need you to stay low until I become a ninja then we'll get you to become one to."

"Ok Naruto I still need to master my blood line anyway so I'll give you a view when I do ok." She said before they both got up and parted ways.

-x Leaf Village Ninja Academy x-

Walking into the ninja academy Naruto let out a loud breath, today was the day he had been waiting for , the day he would take his life to the next level. Opening the door to the class Naruto saw all of his friends sitting up top where he told them to with one seat open. From the right to the left they were in this order Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru with the empty between Hinata and Sasuke.

"So you all ready for this?" Naruto asked, not only talking about the test but him coming back as well.

Seeing them all nod, Naruto just closed his eyes until he heard the teacher come in. Opening his eyes Naruto was shocked for the first time in a long time, for the teacher that just walked in was the one that attacked him when he first came to the academy.

Mizuki walked in turning his head to look at the students that came early, but was surprised when he saw none other than the container of the nine tailed fox Uzumaki Naruto. Tensing for an attack Mizuki was about to jump up to him when someone came crashing through the window.

Looking in front of Mizuki Naruto saw who crashed through the window, smiling at his plan coming together Naruto waved at the new person in the room. "Anko-Chan how are you doing today, I didn't know that you would be here to help with the test?" He asked with a wink.

Seeing Anko walk up and start to talk with the demon brat Mizuki just waited for the rest of the class to get here while thinking. _'So the snake bitch and demon brat know each other, well this should make things easier I'll just fail him and have him steal the scroll.'_ He thought.

Seeing the last of the call come in Anko left so Naruto could finish this part of the plan. Walking behind all of the students Mizuki saw someone else come in as well.

"Ok students get to your seats and be quite. My name is Iruka and I am going to be your head proctor for your test." The Iruka said, but the thing is if anyone paid close attention they would be able to see that it wasn't Iruka but a puppet with an **Henge **on it, that Naruto controlled with the slightest twitches of his fingers.

"Iruka-Sensei who is the blond in the back sitting by Sasuke-Kun?" Yamanaka Ino asked.

Smiling at the young blond girl, Iruka walked to the desk and put his legs up. "That miss Yamanaka is Uzumaki Naruto he has been training by himself and will take the test with you." Iruka told her.

For the first half of the test Naruto aced the written and physical parts even with Mizuki trying to hinder him. When it came to the jutsu portion Naruto was called last after all of his friends came out with their new headbands on.

Naruto went into the room to see Iruka sitting in the middle with Anko and Mizuki on either side of him. Going through the motions of the three basic jutsu Naruto was passed even though Mizuki was pissed off at his plans being foiled.

Seeing everyone was done the teachers put the scores together before announcing the rooking and Kunoichi of the year to the class.

"Ok class time for the top of the class announcements, at the number three spot and top Kunoichi of the year Hyuuga Hinata." Anko said with a huge smile, Waiting for the clapping to stop she started again. "The number two spot goes to one Uchiha Sasuke." She said.

Waiting for some people to stop clapping and others to stop asking who is number one Iruka started to announce the rookie of the year. "And the rookie of the year, is Uzumaki Naruto by one point." Iruka said.

The whole class was silent, until Sasuke got up shook Naruto's hand and then started clapping before the rest of his friends then the rest of his class started as well.

Seeing class was over Naruto left to go train and change into his new clothes, knowing full well he was being followed by his friends.

-x Hokage Tower x-

Standing in front of the Hokage's desk Anko wondered for the fifth time in just thirty minutes what she was doing there, knowing that it wasn't because of the academy because the Hokage knew all about what they did there.

Walking into his office the third Hokage took a long drag from his pipe before sitting down behind his desk. "Anko we have a big problem on our hands, and I have one last mission for you as a test before a very special promotion."

At hearing she was going to get promoted Anko wondered what this mission was going to be. "Hai Hokage-Sama, what is the mission you have for me?" She asked with a bow.

"Just a few minutes ago Mizuki broke into the Hokage Vault and stole the forbidden scroll of seals, and I want you to catch him and bring him and the scroll back. But be warned we have reason to believe that he has been working with Orochimaru and has some special jutsu from him." Sarutobi said with a smile on his face seeing Anko get serious at Orochimaru's name.

"Hai Hokage-Sama I'm on my way." Anko said before leaving to catch the traitor.

-x Hidden Council Chambers x-

Sitting in his hidden chambers Danzo smirked with his second Sai just standing beside him. "Sai I want you to take all of Root but my inner circle and take out Mitarashi Anko then meet me to talk to Uzumaki."

"Hai Danzo-Sama, but what about Mizuki and the stolen scroll?" Sai asked his soon to be ex boss.

"Let the snake whore kill him, and take the scroll back here." Danzo said before ordering the boy to gather Root.

_'Soon Danzo I'll have my revenge for what you did to me and my brother, and the roots of your rotten plant will be pulled' _Sai thought while walking out to gather Root and tell the Hokage.

-x Leaf Village Forest x-

Standing in the forest Naruto had just changed into his new clothes while getting a few things he lent to Iruka for his part in the academy.

Standing with his shoulder length hair spiked like normal, he had a black sleeveless cloak like the fourth Hokage's with out the flames on it but red leafs on the bottom and the kanji for red leaf in the middle and a puppet scroll on his back. Under it he had a sleeveless dark green shirt with a dark green vest that you would see Cloud ninja wear, and his scimitars hanging on his hips with his belt and pouches for weapons. His pants were standard ninja pants but again dark greed with black boots on, while he also had a pair of sun glasses to see with his puppet seals, and a black leather choker to talk through his puppets.

Getting ready to train Naruto stopped once he sensed someone coming up on him, that wasn't his friends. Naruto stopped what he was about to do and stood waiting for his new visitor to come to him.

Stepping out into a clearing Mizuki stopped to catch his breath, before raising his head to meet with Naruto's eyes and scowling.

"So it seems that it's my lucky day, I get the forbidden scroll and kill the demon brat." Mizuki said gloating.

Smiling at his teacher for a day Naruto started to speak. "So it seems that you want to kill me again Mizuki. You really think if you couldn't have done it all those years ago you could do it now?" Naruto asked getting a glare out of Mizuki.

"Oh but I do, you see not only do I have an ace up my sleeve but I bet you want to know why I attacked you to start with?" Mizuki asked.

Glaring at Mizuki, Naruto slid his hands down to his scimitars to get ready to take them out when Mizuki started talking again.

"You see Naruto I know why the whole village hates you. You remember when you were born the nine tailed fox attacked the village, well the fourth Hokage didn't kill the beast. He sealed it into you making you the knew nine tailed fox, and making everyone hate you for killing their family." Mizuki stated before letting out a laugh.

Up in the trees around the clearing Naruto's friends all thought the same thing, before jumping down to join their friend in the clearing.

Walking forward first Hinata and Hanabi who had joined her sister went up to Naruto and took his hands. "Stupid Mizuki not everyone hates Naruto-Kun, in fact we are here to prove that." Hinata said, glaring at her old teacher.

"Like any good ninja knows Mizuki the scroll isn't what is stored inside of it." Tenten said before standing by Hinata.

Walking up to Hanabi, Lee didn't eve smile before talking. "Naruto is an inspiration to us all Mizuki, to shine through your hatred.

Smiling Sakura and Sasuke joined their friends while everyone turned around to see Anko clapping and joining Hinata and Hanabi in embracing Naruto.

"Thanks guys but let me handle him, it's time for some payback." Naruto said walking forward.

"You think you can handle me, well like I said I have a ace up my sleeve." Mizuki said pulling out a small vial and drinking whats inside of it. "From my master Orochimaru." He said before turning into a half man half tiger monster.

"Well Mizuki not only are you the freak now but I have also been training how would you like to see my skills." Naruto said pulling out, Assassin and Apocalypse Naruto ran at his opponent.

Jumping over Mizuki, Naruto was about to slash at his head when the man tiger slashed one of his claws at him and nicked Naruto in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain Naruto took Apocalypse slashed Mizuki in his side, yet he barely broke skin. Seeing that Mizuki was now a lot tougher Naruto charged Apocalypse with his chakra again this time cutting deep into Mizuki.

Slashing again Mizuki made Naruto jump back one more time, Taking off a folding fuma shuriken from his waist Mizuki clicked it open before preparing to throw it at the blond. Seeing the power Mizuki had thrown the shuriken with Naruto had little time to jump out of the way, avoiding the blade. Sensing that they were about to be joined by even more people Naruto deiced to end this, running at Mizuki Naruto jumped over him one more time before landing far behind him. Taking Assassin Naruto dug the blade into the ground under him and channeled chakra into it.

Seeing Mizuki not be able to move Naruto went up to him and stabbed him in the neck with a senbon. "Well it seems that you now know that Assassin there has the power to stop anyone who's shadow it touches. And now the senbon in your neck will kill you with a nice little poison, before I take you body and make it into a puppet for me." Naruto said before he saw Mizuki fall to the ground dead, and sealed up the scroll he had.

Walking over to his friends Naruto smiled before thanking them and telling them they had more company soon.

Hearing this Hinata walked up to Naruto and started to use her knowledge about healing and healed his wounds to help.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan, and all of you guys but if I were you I'd leave it seems an old friend wants to talk." Seeing them not move at all, Naruto just turned around to see Danzo drop into the clearing.

"So it seams that we can now kill two birds with one stone, Uzumaki have you considered my offer to join Root?" The older man asked

Taking a step in front of his friends Naruto did one thing, he flipped Danzo off before saying. "I'm not going to be made a weapon Danzo, I have friends now that care for me and I care for them, so leave or become my new toys." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well now instead of just killing Anko Root kill both of them and capture the rest." Danzo said before jumping back to watch.

Seeing that they were all about to be attacked Lee made the first move, running at the Root while taking off his weights that Ken gave him to wear. Jumping up Lee started out in the Hard Fist style smashing in several of the Root ANBU's mask, and shattering their bones. Switching into the Leaf style Lee jumped into the middle of one group shouting **"Leaf Whirlwind!"** Scattering the Root around.

Shikamaru and Hanabi were the next to go with both working together to take down the Root. While Hanabi distracted the Root Shikamaru went behind them and did his **"Shadow Strangle Jutsu."** Shikamaru said before Hanabi went up to them and strike each one in the head with her Gentle Fist style killing them. Hanabi then went and switched to the Soaring Eagle style that she had learned and mixed in with her Gentle Fist to start creating a new style.

Anko started using her Striking Snake style taijutsu to kill several of the Root ninja, before unleashing her snakes to poison them. **"Striking Shadow Snake!"** Anko yelled having snakes jump out of her sleeves to poison her opponents. Next Anko took out her own version of the grass cutter sword and started a kenjutsu fight with Root ANBU.

Tenten and Sakura both teamed up to fight the Root, having Sakura use her genjutsu while Tenten would cut them down with her weapons. **"Tree Binding Death!"** Was heard by several of the Root members before they found themselves stuck to a tree, and saw Tenten coming at them with a katana before dieing from her attacks. Putting the katana away Tenten pulled out a two double sided axes and waited for Sakura to start her next jutsu the **Temple of Nirvana Jutsu**.

Sasuke took out a kunai and ran into the middle of the fighting himself, taking out and cutting a few Root on his way. In the middle of the battle Sasuke got punched in the ribs cracking one and knocking him down, seeing one of the Root step towards him with his katana out to strike the world started to slow down letting Sasuke see clearer. Rolling to the side Sasuke smirked, knowing that the gasp from the Root was because he just activated his Sharingan. Jumping back Sasuke started going threw hand signs before yelling **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu"** And breathing out his dragon that took out ten of the Root itself.

Jumping behind one of the Root ninja Hinata activated her **Chakra Scalpel **and cut her throat, running through the group of ninja Hinata started slashing legs and throats killing as she went. After killing one more group Hinata jumped back and started working her Gentle Fist and helping her sister kill some more.

Naruto seeing the severity of the situation pulled his scroll off and started out with Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander. Using them to kill or poison many of his enemies while using Salamander to block attacks on him. Doing good so far Naruto watched his friends, they to were doing good but each of them were taking hits and getting tired. Seeing Hinata, Hanabi, and Anko all backed up to one another and surrounded Naruto got pissed, he resealed his puppets and joined his friends in the middle.

"Danzo you shouldn't have hurt my friends, but now you get to see my true creations. I already know that your surprised that I use puppets but now meet my own hand made ones." Naruto said staring at the man before unsealing his creations. "Guys this is the first time I used all of them together, do your best to watch my back and I'll take care of the rest." Naruto told them.

Unsealing his team Naruto got ready to fight and sent out each puppet to fight. Keeping Sogekihei by him he had him shoot off arrows to distract the Root members, even using the puppets new jutsu **"Invisible Earth Shot."** where she would use all of her seals to create arrows out of earth, while using her camouflage seals to turn it invisible and the wind seals to shoot it at her target.

While Sogekihei protected him Kunoichi and Koutetsu went out to take out another group. Having Kunoichi walk up to the group the Root ninja were all but blown back by nose bleeds, seeing them all distracted Naruto had Koutetsu walk up behind them and grabbed them in a giant bear hug. After which Kunoichi jumped up and landed on them with her nails and teeth going into them. **"Loves Embrace."** Naruto intoned his jutsu. Dropping the Root Koutetsu turned around and chopped several Root in half with Excalibur.

Up next was Pride and Squall, Squall started off with using his water and wind seals to create the **Ice Flow Jutsu** to freeze his enemies in blocks of ice. While letting Pride come through and attack them with his senbon. While having Pride attack the frozen enemies Naruto had Squall rush through killing them with either a shot from his gun or swing of his blade.

Shadow was doing the most damage throwing down smoke bombs and using his own scimitars to cut through the Root ninja. When the smoke rose only ten Root were left standing in his group, five of them Shadow shot down with his finger senbon. The next five Shadow took out his naginata the legendary Syphon to take care of them. Spinning it in front of him all the Root ANBU saw was a spiral of darkness. **"Dark Void Jutsu."** Launching his blade at them all they saw before their limbs left their bodies was the darkness of the void.

Watching Naruto take care of most of the Root by himself with his puppets, the rest of the group were killing anyone that got close. After decimating the Root ANBU the last standing was Danzo himself, all of Naruto's friends were on their last legs, his puppets were in need of repair but still working, and he needed to catch his own breath.

Seeing the blond run up to him with his scimitars out Danzo stepped to the side and ripped his arm out of the bandages while pushing Naruto against a tree. Danzo's new arm was covered in purple scales an experiment from Orochimaru it would seem, while his eye was mechanical. "Sai come here and kill his friends!" Danzo yelled.

Jumping besides Danzo Sai spoke. "You never saw it coming did you?" Sai asked before stabbing him in the neck with a dagger.

Seeing Sai betray and kill Danzo everyone relaxed while the Hokage arrived and told debriefed them all. Sending them all home he let Naruto stay to seal up the bodies knowing that he would want to use them as human puppets.

-x Leaf Village Ninja Academy x-

Sitting in the back of the Academy the whole group of friends looked sick from what they did the night before, having their first kills then. When the real Iruka walked in to announce teams.

"Hello and congratulations to everyone that has passed now on to team placements. Team seven will be Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino with Hatake Kakashi as your sensei. Team eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, and Fuuma Sasame with Maito Gai as your sensei." Seeing them all smile Iruka now had a very big surprise for them all. "Now Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Tetsu Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Lee you will meet your sensei at the Hokage's Tower, good luck." Iruka said with a smile before they all left.

-x Hokage Tower x-

Walking into the Hokage's office everyone was surprised to see Anko standing there with the Hokage.

"Well old man who's on my team?" Naruto yelled out.

Chuckling at Naruto's antics Sarutobi smiled. "Well Naruto you and the rest of your friends are now apart of a very special team, called the Hokage's Will." He said letting everyone stay in the surprise.

* * *

A/N: Well we now see what Karin is going to be in this story, also Naruto and an all out fight with all of his puppets, and yes Sasame is in the leaf I needed someone else. Also as wee see Root is all but dead only the top group leaders are dead the rest shall become puppets. Well Review and leave me ideas thanks a lot. Still looking for ideas on Seven Swords Men and Kages as well.


	6. Chapter 6: The Citadel

Disclaimer: Same old same old

A/N: General Business: Um yeah it's been awhile, well my laptop broke so I had to get a new one but hey I'm back and better than ever. Hope you like my newer chapters and all thanks for staying with everything. Also so everyone know my new update schedule will be Red Leaf on Wednesday, Kitsune Kage on Friday (Might be late this week I'm stuck on a big scene), and with Summon Master/Hokage Trials, Kitsune Mercenary/Master Class alternating weeks on Saturday. (Kitsune Mercenary/Master Class are two new fics I will be working on next.) Of course I give myself a day on each side for posting. And last would be I am looking for a beta reader for my stories, and an artist to draw my characters from this and my other fics along with my puppets.

Story Business: The next chapter of Red Leaf is here, we find out more about the Hokage's Will and some other interesting things. Also about me asking for Kage and Seven Swordsman ideas I will be using the manga ones but not everyone is in the manga.

Review Shout Outs: Siraaronofnador: hive clone puppets sound pretty cool.

Vengenceonu: Naruto is a little overpowered right now but he will have some weakness. And like many fan fiction writes say this is not the anime or manga I make the rules not them if I want Karin to be from the moon I can.

Saisaici – The Helper: Nice ideas thanks a lot.

Silentdragon2k8: They will be doing a lot bigger missions, and multi part missions.

The Unknown: Danzo will just be a puppet, but Sai and Root will have big parts in my story.

Avkaci: Yeah I meant to just have the longbow, and crossbow.

By ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Citadel

-x Hokage Tower x-

Waiting for the new Genin to close their mouths, Sarutobi lit up his pipe with a flick of a match. When they finally were closed the Hokage started to speak. "Now like I stated you all are now apart of a very special team called the Hokage's will. Now first off a small history on the Hokage's will, the first team was under the first Hokage and they eventually became the first ANBU while his brother became the second Hokage." Seeing that everyone was following along with him, the third continued. "Now after that we have the second Hokage's team which consisted off my own team along with Danzo's team. You may ask yourselves why didn't I have a team or the fourth Hokage. Well I took the Sannin on as my team while the fourth left us before he could start his own will."

"Hokage-Sama two questions, first why us and then what is the job of the Hokage's will?" Sakura asked the aged man.

Smiling at the young pink haired girl the Hokage answered her question. "Well Sakura-San to answer your first question I picked you all for your talents, teamwork, and will of fire. You all have the potential to master each of your chosen fields." Taking a puff of his pipe Sarutobi continued. "Now on to the purpose of this team, in the short term goals you are going to be training to become the best of the best in your fields while taking some of the harder and longer missions that would require more than one team. In the long term you will all become my own elite ANBU squad to deal with things I don't want people to know of while, other goals will come and go as time goes by."

"I take it you want me to lead this little group of yours Hokage-Same?" Anko questioned the aging leader.

"That's right Anko-San I want you to lead and train them, if you have no more to train them in then bring in a master in their chosen art." The Hokage said to the snake user.

Taking a step forward Naruto spoke up for the first time. "Hey old man if you want us to be a team and train together wouldn't be easier for us all to live together?" Naruto asked.

"He has a good point Hokage-Sama, it would be troublesome to have to meet up with everyone and we would get more training in that way to." The young shadow user said, while keeping his eyes closed.

Taking out a scroll from behind the picture of the first Hokage the third started to talk. "Well Naruto-Kun I was getting to that, you see in years past the Hokage's will used a very special base that is hidden from the rest of the village behind the Hokage Mountain, called The Citadel." Sarutobi said while unrolling the scroll and unsealing the key and eight necklaces that were inside.

Taking the necklaces from the desk Naruto tossed them onto his friends necks with expert puppet user skills, before he spoke up. "Well guys I'm going home to pack and start working on my Root puppets, I'll see you all tomorrow at the mountain." He said before jumping out of the open window letting the rest of the group leave through the door, but Anko who followed through the window.

-x Naruto's House x-

Arriving at his house Naruto made about ten shadow clones to pack up his house, and ten more to repair his damaged puppets while he went to start on his new ones.

Walking into his puppet workshop Naruto started to unseal the last of the bandits he had to work on to perfect his human puppet technique. After two hours and ten failed attempts he finally was able to create a perfect human puppet, only wasting the other ninety nine bandits.

Having mastered the art of human puppets enough Naruto unsealed all of the Root ANBU members he found that would be useable after the fight, numbering fifty in all. Setting out to start on the first one he started taking out organs and putting them in jars while doing the same with the blood and skin. Having converted the Root ANBU into a basic puppet Naruto started to customize him some more. Adding into their normal armor Naruto put kunai launchers covered in knockout poison, while putting the same poison on their ninjato. Adding in his normal seals along with a new one just for this group of puppets along with his mark Naruto finished his first Root ANBU puppet.

Deciding that he had a good enough model for his clones to go by Naruto made one clone for each of the Root ANBU left to finish the job while he started to work on his next puppet Mizuki himself. Finishing the basics of the puppet process Naruto started the customizing of his new puppet, which he elected to keep in the half man half tiger form. Putting him in a black vest with white fur trim and black pants. Naruto also dipped his claws in a high power poison, while making it where he would be able to shoot them off from little attached chains. His tail Naruto added a spear tip to while also sectioning it off to make it be able to shoot out at his enemies. The last add on Naruto added was a pair of folding fuma shuriken in a x shaped pattern on his back.

Taking a break and trusting his clones to finish the Root ANBU, Naruto went around his house checking to make sure everything that he needed was all sealed up and packed away in his master scroll. Going around he saw that the weapons, plants, poisons, antidotes, clothes, and food had already been sealed up. Seeing that the clones were now starting on packing up his other scrolls and books, Naruto went to his spare puppet room to check on the repairs to his team. The basic three were already done and sealed up while Shadow and Kunoichi were done as well, while the rest were still being worked on.

Seeing that everything was going as planned, Naruto went to his room. Picking up a pad of paper he used to map out new puppets, Naruto started to write down some ideas waiting for his clones to be done so he could dispel them. Finishing up for the night Naruto went to bed ready for the first day with his team and working on his Danzo puppet.

-x The Citadel x-

The next morning the whole of team Hokage's Will stood waiting at their meeting spot on the top of the Hokage Mountain, waiting for their team captain Anko and the Hokage to come and show them their new home and base. Seeing their leader and team captain coming up the trail, the Genin all got in a line and waited to be led to their base.

"I'm glad you all could be ready at such a short notice, so if you would follow me we can get to your new home." The Hokage said while leading into a tunnel under the first Hokage.

Reaching their destination Anko gestured with her arm at their new base and home. "Let me be the first to welcome you all to your new home, the legendary Citadel."

Sitting before them was the most beautiful thing some of them have ever seen, the Citadel itself was a four story building with two other stories under ground. Around the Citadel were several training grounds of all different kinds, and three different huge gardens. On the far side of the ground was a huge lake with a waterfall going into it, and on the left of the lake was a medium size forest with all types of beast and plants.

"As of right now this is your new home, I know the building doesn't look like much now but it's meant to have you customize it and make it your own. Now before I leave and let you all set up I need to tell you two things. First off you will start having missions next week so be ready, next as team Hokage's Will it is expected for you to take on apprentices when you hit the Chunin level. Well have fun." The Hokage said before Shunshining off.

Walking in front of her new team Anko called them to attention before giving orders. "Ok team first things first we need to set up some security and get everyone keyed into the security seals." She stated before walking over to the front door, and cutting her finger before running it across the seal.

While everyone else was doing what Anko did to key themselves into the seals, Naruto took out his master scroll and unsealed a small black scroll.

"Naruto-Kun what are you doing with that scroll?" Hinata asked her crush, with a crimson blush on her face.

Creating a small team of shadow clones Naruto sent them off with the scroll before answering. "Well Hinata-Chan in that scroll were the left over Root ANBU that I made into puppets, now on those puppets are what I call sentinel seals used to make them guard an area with out some one wasting chakra. The clones are going to set them and a master seal for them to draw chakra from around the base."

Seeing everyone was done Anko called to the group once more. "Ok Naruto that is very good of you, now lets go inside and set up your rooms." Walking inside of the Citadel Anko told them to all go to the second floor and pick out rooms, and drop off their basic belongings.

Meeting back in the front room after claiming their own rooms the group gathered around Anko who was about to talk. "Ok now is their anyone who needs any special rooms or anything like that?" She asked her team.

Naruto needed his puppet making room, a green house, and a sealing room. Sasuke and Sakura didn't need anything. Hinata wanted a medic room for her medicine and practice, Tenten needed a forge to make some of her weapons, Lee wanted a weight room to work out on, and Shikamaru wanted a game room with a view to watch the clouds.

"You hear that Naruto-Kun, I want you to make some shadow clones and get started on those rooms. If you have any thing you want in those rooms hand them to Naruto-Kun's shadow clones now." Anko said with a smile.

Seeing him create his clones and send them off Anko gave everyone the rest of the afternoon off and went to her room to unpack.

-x Citadel Garden x-

Having the afternoon off Naruto went down to one of the gardens to contemplate the events that have happened. Finding the perfect tree to meditate by Naruto hopped in with out even moving a speck of dust, and started meditating on a mid level branch.

An hour later Hinata was walking in the same garden looking for a spot to make a zen garden. Walking in front of the tree Naruto was in Hinata took a look up to find Naruto sitting in the tree, looking up Hinata saw the peaceful expression on his face.

"Hello Hinata-Chan, is there something that I can help you with?" Naruto asked while opening one eye and looking at Hinata.

Being so surprised by Naruto's actions Hinata visible paled. "No Naruto-Kun I'm just looking for a spot for a nice little zen garden, what brings you out here today?" She asked shyly, while bowing her head.

"Oh just getting lost on the road of life, and thinking about what has been happening, so Hinata-Chan would you like a hand with your zen garden?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

Looking up to her crush Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "I would love for your help Naruto-Kun." Hinata said with a twinkle in her eye.

About an hour later Naruto and Hinata were done for the day on their zen garden, and were each sitting on a branch. With sweat rolling off their bodies they each took a breath of relief for being done.

"Well Naruto-Kun that was very peaceful, but I wish to know what you think about whats going on." Hinata asked taking a towel and wiping her face, before throwing it to Naruto.

Catching the towel that Hinata threw at him, Naruto answered. "Well it's going to be different, we'll have harder missions and be expected to do better than others. But I also think that we will grow and become better people, more like a family than a team." Naruto said before wiping his face as well.

Dropping out of the tree they both started walking back to the Citadel, right before they exited the garden Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her behind the fence near a tree. "Hinata-Chan I need to ask you a question." Naruto said nervously.

"Anything Naruto-Kun, I'll do my best to help you." She said with a deep red blush from Naruto grabbing her hand.

"Well you see Hinata-Chan the real reason I came out here was to think about this one girl, you see recently she has changed from a very shy girl to an out going and great Kunoichi." Naruto said with a shy smile "Now you see this Kunoichi has been watching me for quite some time, and I've been watching her as well." Seeing Hinata blush deepen even more Naruto got to the point. "Hinata-Chan what I'm trying to say is will you give me the chance and be my girl friend?" Naruto said while kicking dust around.

Hearing this sent Hinata for a shock, and like her past self she fainted falling into Naruto's arms. About ten minutes later Hinata awoke to find herself in Naruto's arms. Deciding to not trust her voice Hinata did the only other thing she could do, she kissed Naruto square on the lips.

Kissing her back with equal force, they both broke panting a few moments later. Smiling at each other they took each others hands and walked back to the Citadel for some quite alone time until they left for training.

-x Citadel Training Ground x-

Later that evening Anko gathered her team at one of the bigger training grounds to do an assessment of their skills. She made a shadow clone for each of them while having her self go with Naruto for his assessment.

Lee was taken and tested in his taijutsu switching between his Hard Fist and Leaf style, against Anko's Striking Snake style. Even though Lee had Anko on power and compared to her in speed, Lee's style was to rigid to beat Anko's more flowing style allowing Anko to dodge or block all of his hits. Yet in the end it was Anko who was panting from exhaustion and not Lee. With sweat dripping down her forehead Anko smiled before telling him to go train while he waits for the others to finish up, and dismissed herself for the real Anko.

Shikamaru was next and was to be tested in his strategical skills, Anko had given him the task of capturing her in four moves or less while she attacked. Giving him less than a second to think about his plan Anko was on the move, dodging and analyzing her style for a minute Shikamaru came up with his plan and started to put it into place. The first step of his plan was when he threw a flash bomb and tried to blind Anko, using the distraction he started throwing kunai to push Anko back to the trees. The next thing Anko knew was that she was unable to move anymore, being captured by Shikamaru's **"Shadow Possession Jutsu."**

"Wow kid only three moves impressive, now let me go." Anko said with a growl.

"Actually it was four moves, I created a clone when I threw the flash bomb all the kunai were fake." Shikamaru said before letting her go to dismiss herself.

Up next was Tenten who had to face Anko using her weapons against Anko's own grass cutter sword. Tenten herself took out a white and black scroll from her cleavage, and unsealed a curved katana. The katana blade itself was razor thin and extremely sharp, the blade was pure silver and shined in the sun, while the handle itself had a black and white swirl around it with a yin yang guard.

"Nice sword you got there buns, where did you get it?" Anko asked while circling Tenten.

Growling Tenten answered. "This Sensei is my own hand made sword Hitoshii." Tenten said before leaping at her new sensei, with a sadistic smile on her face.

Tenten was now attacking Anko with a passion, each time their swords hit each other sparks flew. Yet after ten minutes of even sword play, Tenten became serious and with a flick of her wrist knocked Anko's sword out of her hand ending the spar before stabbing the clone in the chest.

"That's for calling me buns." Tenten growled, while resealing Hitoshii.

Sakura was tested in genjutsu next. "Ok pinky bring on your worst, and try to trap me." Anko stated after explaining that she would be on high genin level.

To say that Sakura was nervous was an understatement, she always thought that she was weaker than her friends but now she was being put to the test. With sweat dripping down her forehead Sakura started to mold her chakra while flashing thru hand signs. On the last one all that was heard was a small whisper of **"Circle of the Damned."**

Under Anko a blood red circle started to form with kanji spreading from the middle. At first all Anko saw was the circle, but then coming up from the ground skeletons started to rip through the earth. At the same time all of these skeletons started walking towards her, until they were all on top of her. Yet even though she would swipe her kunai at them they all still came at her, until the started to pull her down to hell.

Stopping the genjutsu and dispelling the clone Sakura muttered one thing. "Rather pink than purple crazy bitch."

"Ok duck but hit me with your best shot." Anko said with a smirk, waiting for Sasuke to start with his ninjutsu test.

With the classic Uchiha snare on his face, Sasuke started to flash through hand signs before stopping. **"Earth Style: Tremor Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled as the ground below the snake user started to shake.

Jumping away a split second before she would have been swallowed by the ground Anko did her own jutsu **"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" **She yelled shooting small fire balls around the last Uchiha.

Ducking and rolling to the side, Sasuke dodged all but one of the fire balls which hit him in the back of his head catching his hair on fire. Smacking his own head to put the fire out, Sasuke started one more jutsu. **"Water Style: Torrent Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted pointing his hands at Anko, Seconds later one would see Sasuke pumping his arms in and out with water shooting out of his hands on each out.

"Who would have thought of an Uchiha using a water jutsu." Anko said before puffing away.

Over in Hinata's test area Anko had a dieing fox for Hinata to heal. After using her diagnostic jutsu Hinata found out that not only was it poisoned but hand a broken ankle. Going over to where the fox was poisoned Hinata started to pull out the poison to save it's life. Finishing with that Hinata wiped the sweat off of her brow with her sleeve, next going over to the fox's back ankle Hinata started to heal it next. Finishing up with the fox's ankle Hinata wrapped it in a bandage and put it in her lap while it fell asleep.

Saving the best for herself Anko and Naruto went over to their own clearing to do his test. "So cutie we've seen you handle a group of weak Root ANBU, but now lets see you take on a real ninja." She said while walking up to him with a sway in her hips.

Watching Anko's hips Naruto barley noticed the flick of Anko's wrist that sent a kunai his way. Taking out one of his shuriken Naruto sent it to intercept the kunai with a flick of his own wrist. Jumping back from Anko's attacks Naruto pulled out Assassin and Apocalypse, to parry a blow from Anko and her sword.

After several moments of sword play Naruto caught Anko's sword between his own scimitars, pushing down on his scimitars Anko was able to knock them out of his hands and him to the ground. Having test his own skills Anko thought it was time to test what he could do with his puppets. Jumping back the crazy Kunoichi started a jutsu before stopping and yelling. **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Scrambling up and putting away his scimitars Naruto was greeted by the sight of a thirty foot dark blue snake. Seeing the snake slither towards him from one direction and Anko coming from the other Naruto bit his thumb before unsealing his puppet team.

Sending his heavy hitters Koutetsu, Shadow, and Pride to deal with the snake, Naruto kept Squall, Kunoichi and Sogekihei to face Anko. Figuring that once he took care of the snake Anko would stop her test Naruto focused on it while he had Squall hold Anko and Sogekihei distract her.

Having Shadow throw down some smoke bombs to confuse the snake, Naruto sent Pride jumping on top of it. Having pride on top of the snakes head, Pride jammed both of it's claws into the serpents eye's blinding the beast. Having Pride finish his job Naruto mad it jump down off of the snakes head, but before it could even move Koutetsu was on the offensive. Flicking his finger up Naruto had Koutetsu jump up and impale the poor serpent in the head with Excalibur before it went up in smoke.

Seeing the snake done Anko backed up before stopping the test. "Ok team that's enough for now meet me in the meeting room in thirty minutes." Anko said before walking away.

-x Citadel Meeting Room x-

Sitting in a circle team Hokage's Will waited for their sensei to start the meeting. "Ok team today was a good start I think I now have a feel for what you all are capable of." Anko said, looking at Lee Anko continued. "Lee you are going to be one of the most skilled taijutsu expert in this village, to start out your training I am going to teach you my Striking Snake style, after that you will go to Miato Gai to finish the Hard Fist style."

"Hai Anko-Sensei!" Lee yelled flashing a smile.

Turning to Shikamaru next Anko started to talk. "Pineapple head you are our strategist, you are going to be learning everything I learned from my sensei on code breaking and strategy." Turning her head to Tenten she started again. "Buns your our weapons expert, I'm going to teach you the finer points of sword play before trading that for a different weapon." Hearing Tenten growl, Anko went to her next student. "And you pinky are one hell of a genjutsu user, unfortunately I'm not so I'm getting an old friend to help train you."

Now Tenten and Sakura were both glaring holes into their sensei. "Sasuke you are our ninjutsu expert, before we go on our first mission I plan to have you know at least two jutsu from each of the main elements. While you Hinata will be our medic, and focus on healing jutsu I'll try to get someone from the hospital to teach you."

Turning to the last of her team Anko couldn't help but smile. "Naruto you are one hell of a puppet user and well we don't have those in the leaf so you get to train yourself in that aspect, but we will still help you in your other parts of training.

"Anko-Sensei when are we going to be able to start doing missions?" Tenten asked her sycophantic sensei.

"Well lets see what I have on my schedule for you all." Anko said pulling out a scroll, and with a flick of her wrist unrolling it. "Well tomorrow we are going to get you all some new clothes and equipment, and after that we have a week of training before we start with some minor missions." Anko said with a grin.

"Great clothes shopping with a bunch of girls, troublesome." Shikamaru said, before being punched in the head by Sakura.

Looking at the shadow user all of the other males backed away from Sakura before Anko grinned. "Alright maggots it's time to turn in for the night we have a long week ahead of us." Anko said before doing a mud Shunshin

-x Citadel Workshop x-

Before turning in for the night Naruto went into his new puppet workshop to work on Danzo and finish turning him into his new puppet. After only two hours Naruto not only had a new puppets but two new puppet seals. One of the seals being the face of a tiger for Mizuki, and the other being the symbol for Root where he would put Danzo.

His new Danzo puppet was also complete, besides having all of the normal seals this one was dressed in loose blue pants and a white long sleeve shirt. For weapons he had a cane that could turn into a katana, blades that could come out of his heels, and smoke bombs that came out of the palm of his normal hand. Naruto also put a flip out blade onto his normal arm, his scale arm was fitted so the scales could shoot off and be attached with ninja wire to tie up his enemies. While his mechanical eye would be used to shoot trackers onto enemies. And as always all of the weapons were poisoned.

-x Hidden Leaf Village x-

The next morning everyone was woke up bright and early by Anko shooting a low level water jutsu at them. "Wake up maggots it's time to get going, and get you looking like proper Shinobi." She yelled before the Shadow Clones she had of herself dispelled, and the real her jumped out of the Naruto's window.

After getting dressed everyone was now leaving the Citadel grumbling about being woke up so early, that is everyone but Naruto. Naruto was smirking, which kinda freaked everyone out. Everyone soon found out though when out of no where from the top of the monument a bucket of water fell and landed right on Anko's head.

"That's what you get for using a water jutsu to wake everyone up!" Naruto yelled before running off, with Anko following him.

They didn't get far off of the monument though when Naruto ran into something or someone small and loud. Seeing that it was a kid he hit, Naruto picked him up to help him.

"Hey get off of me, do you know who I am!" The child yelled.

Dropping the noisy kid on his ass Naruto was just about to punch him in the head when Anko caught his hand. "Hey Naruto, I don't think you want to knockout the Hokage's grandson."

* * *

A/N: Well here it is, as always please review. We do some training and talk to the other teams next time. And for those who might ask this story will be Naruto/Anko/Hinata/Hanabi, and I don't care about age. Again puppet ideas always welcome same with bloodline and jutsu for this story or others, and of course please review.


	7. Chapter 7: The C Rank

Disclaimer: Well so far I haven't made any money off of this, and I wont be any time soon.

A/N: General Business: So my other stories will be posted this week, I'm still stuck on Rise of the Kitsune Kage but I'm almost there.

Story Business: Ok so here is where the story starts to get real busy and good, any similarities from others are now gone. Also I've changed some minor story parts, Naruto's age has changed to fourteen in chapter one, to fifteen in chapter four, also the time in the cave is not three months but three days with a seal making it three months, another is that the Hokage did have ANBU guards he was not alone. On Naruto's skills he maybe a chunin or more in puppets, but he is only genin in other areas. And last but not least is yes Anko will be in the group but Naruto is a little to young for her now so it will have to wait a bit.

Review Shout Outs: WiggleWiggleWiggle: Thanks for the idea I might just use it coming up soon.

Lightningblade49: Oh Naruto will have Kage puppets, and now that the manga will be showing just about all of them it will be so much easier.

J.A Jasper: Thanks a lot your ideas are helping a lot.

By: ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The C Rank

-x Hidden Leaf Village x-

Dropping the Hokage's grandson, Naruto saw the brat smile before punching him right in the head. "I don't care if you are the Hokage's mother kid, that doesn't mean I wont hit you." Naruto said with a glare.

"Konohamaru watch where your running, what are you thinking?" Anko asked picking the little kid up by his shirt.

"I was just running from Ebisu-Sama, I kinda pranked him." Konohamaru said while kicking some dirt around.

Bending down Naruto smiled at the young trouble maker. "And what kind of prank did you play on this Sensei of your kid." Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes.

Looking up Konohamaru locked eyes with Naruto before smiling a smile Naruto had used many times. "Well I kinda led him into female side of the hot springs, then let the Kunoichi's there take care of him."

Picking up the young boy Naruto was just about to swing him around in joy, before two others started to come up where they were. Letting Konohamaru down the whole group wonder who they were.

"Udon, Moegi what are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked the guy and girl that ran up to him.

"Konohamaru he's on his way, he was able to find you." Udon panted out before passing out from exhaustion.

Passing Udon to the back of the group to let Hinata take care of him, they all waited for this Ebisu guy to come find them. Just having to wait for a minute didn't give the group long to think.

"Honorable grandson what are you doing here!" Ebisu yelled, while glaring at Naruto.

Stepping to the front of th group Anko took charge of the situation. "I would watch who your glaring at Ebisu, as I'm sure you know we are now the Hokage's Will. Which means all of us are now ranked higher than anyone but the Hokage, Genin or not." She said with venom in her voice.

Backing up with a jump Ebisu, was now scared shit less. "Sorry Anko-Sama, I forgot that for a moment. It wont happen again, but now I do need to get the little ones here back to the academy for their classes." He said with a bow.

Putting his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder Naruto stopped him right before he could walk away. "Hey kid how did you come up with that prank?" The legendary prankster asked.

"I didn't Moegi-Chan did." He said with a grin before leaving, at letting Naruto and his team go shopping.

-x Tetsu Weapon Shop x-

Walking into the Tetsu weapon shop, everyone had to jump to the side to avoid being ran over by Tenten on her way to her dad. After all of the hello's the team went their separate ways to find the right outfits and weapons for them.

First out was Naruto for all he had to get was some extra outfits, like the one he wore during the Root attack.

Shikamaru was next, he now wore a short sleeve black shirt with a long sleeve fish net shirt under it where he had his headband tied to his right bicep. On top of his shirt, he had a pure black Chunin flak jacket with black Shinobi pants that cut off right before his ankles that were taped up. His new weapon was a pure collapsible spear for both short and long range fighting.

Out next was Sakura, who now had on black biker shorts with a short pink skirt. Mid way down her thighs she now wore her weapon packs over some tape. She also had a very short sleeve silver shirt that stopped right after her shoulders and bust, with another red top that tied around her neck with a hole that would show off her cleavage. Down her arms she now had pink elbow pads, and black gloves. Her headband was tied on her head to keep her hair out of her eye's, while her weapons were a pair of tonfas with pink tips.

Sasuke came out next with next to least amount of changes. The only thing he had changed was that he had a short sleeve black shirt with a green Chunin flak jacket, with bandages running down to his elbows and from his knees to his ankles. His headband was across his forehead, with his new set of daggers behind his back clipped to his waist.

Tenten came out with a black version of her shirt with gold trimming, her pants a new deep shade of gray stopping at her knees using her headband as a belt. She also had a cloud style flak jacket like Naruto, with her sword strapped to her back.

Lee came out next with a standard Leaf village uniform, with a green flak jacket and his head band around his forehead. The ends of his shirt and pants were both taped, with kote on his forearms.

Hinata was the last to come out, and in Naruto's opinion was the best looking one. She had long sleeve fish net shirt on under a lavender crop top, she also had on black biker shorts with a lavender skirt that stopped halfway before her knees. Her medical supplies were in a holster on her left ass cheek, while her weapon holsters were on her mid thigh. She also had a black coat with lavender trim like Tsunade of the Sannin. With her headband around her left arm, and her new scythe on her back with a chain on the end wrapped around her waist.

-x Leaf Village Park x-

After getting their clothes and supplies the team went their separate ways with Sakura wanting to go to the park, and Lee offering to go with her.

Walking up to one cherry blossom trees they both sat down for a break in their day. "Sakura-Chan if I may what do you think about our new team so far?" Lee asked.

"Well were all friends, and with Anko and Naruto around I'm sure it wont be boring. How about you Lee?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Your right it sure wont be boring with Anko-Sensei or Naruto-Kun, but there is one other person I find very interesting on our team." The soon to be taijutsu master said while turning his head to the side.

Staring at Lee, the young genjutsu user asked her question. "Yeah and who might this be Lee, let me guess you have a crush on Tenten huh?" She asked with a laugh.

"No though Tenten is very nice and all, it is not her. The one that I like and find very interesting is you Sakura-Chan, my will of fire burns brighter every time I see you." Lee said, while turning his head to look into her eyes.

Staring into Lee's eyes Sakura blushed more then Hinata did around Naruto. "Well um Lee..." She stared to say before being cut off.

"It's ok I know that no one could like me, I'm a second rate Shinobi only able to use taijutsu. I will leave you alone and see you at the Citadel." He said before getting up to walk away.

Yet before he could take one step, Sakura was up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug to stop him. "Lee-Kun you are not a second rate Shinobi, and yes even though you can only use taijutsu you are one of the best masters in the whole village. And I would love to go out with you." Sakura said before pulling Lee into a kiss. After they broke apart they both sighed while sitting back down by the tree, Sakura leaning into Lee who had the biggest smile on his face.

-x Citadel Waterfall x-

While Lee was confessing his love for Sakura, another pair had already made their way back to the Citadel and decided to go to the waterfall.

That pair happened to be Shikamaru and Tenten, now unlike Lee who went to the park to be with Sakura Shikamaru just picked this spot to watch the clouds. But he found that he liked another view much better, that view being Tenten swimming in her black and gold bikini.

Getting out of the small lake, Tenten noticed that Shikamaru was no longer looking at the clouds but now staring at her with a dazed look in his eyes. "Hey Shikamaru do you like the view." Tenten said before posing for him.

Yet all she got of the shadow user was a small blush, and a muttered "Troublesome." Before he turned his head back to the clouds.

Now like any girl being called troublesome while they were trying to look good for a guy Tenten got pissed off, and stormed right up to him. "Troublesome, I'll give you troublesome pineapple head." She yelled before picking him up and throwing him into the lake.

Coming up Shikamaru spat out the water he almost swallowed before yelling back. "What in the world did you do that for!"

Diving into the water after him, Tenten swam right up in his face before she started to lay into him worse than his mother ever did. "I did that because you are the one that is so troublesome, I saw you looking at me the whole time and when I posed for you all I got was a troublesome. This is why you don't have a girlfriend, because you think everything and everyone is so troublesome you don't even know when someone is flirting with you." Running out of breath Tenten just glared at him.

For once in his life Shikamaru actually didn't say troublesome, this time he just kept his mouth shut and waited for Tenten to finish her rant.

"Now like I was saying, did you like the view?" She said ending with a smile and a blush.

For the life of him Shikamaru did want to say troublesome because that's what this girl was being at the moment but decided against it. "Well Tenten-Chan yes the view was nice, even better than watching the clouds.

"Good now lets get dried off and changed, your taking me to dinner tonight for being so troublesome." The weapons mistress said, while helping Shikamaru up so they could walk back hand in hand.

-x Hokage's Tower x-

The rest of the week Anko had put the group through team building exercises, stating that they would get no other training until she thought they were good enough as a team. At the end of the week not only did Anko think they were good enough for normal training but also for their first mission, which was why they were now at the Hokage's tower.

Walking in to the mission room Anko had her team wait by the back wall. "Hokage-Sama I believe my team is ready for their first mission." Anko said to her leader.

"Good I have the perfect mission to test out the Hokage's Will." Taking a scroll out of his robes he threw it to Anko who caught it. "You are to take this scroll to the Fire lord it is telling him that a new Hokage's will has been made, after that you are to come back along the border of Fire country and Wind country their has been some bandit problems I want you to take care of." The aged leader told the team.

"I Guess this is what you meant by bigger and longer mission, all of that for a Genin team. Well they are talented so I accept." Anko said with a bow.

Getting up and walking to the front of the desk the third Hokage smiled to the new team. "Now I expect great things from you, and Naruto don't embarrass yourself in front of the Fire lord." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"What time do we leave Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked his grandfather figure.

"You are to leave the tomorrow, today train and rest." Sarutobi said before dismissing the team.

-x Citadel Training Ground x-

For the rest of the night Anko had the team training for their next mission. With a Shadow Clone to help each of them she herself walked around, with a scroll to take notes on what they needed to work on.

Tenten was being trained on her sword by Anko, which they had went back over the basics and Anko said that at least half of her more advanced forms were better than her own. The other thing that they went over was the new seal Naruto had taught her, so she would be able to channel her chakra into her sword. Even though she had just started she was now able to augment the sword and make it able to cut kunai thrown at her with one swipe. The last thing Anko was going to start on with her was the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, stating that even though she might only be able to make two or three if she was lucky it would help in her training and a jutsu that another swords master would teach her.

Anko had Lee start by going back over his Hard Fist Kata, before stating that he had the basics and mid range moves down all he needed was some of the more advance moves. After that Anko had Lee start on some stretches that would allow him the flexibility to use the Striking Snake style, and increase his dodging skills. When the snake mistress saw that Lee was not going to get anymore flexible that day she started to go over the first set of Kata.

Sasuke also got taught the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, to add to his arsenal of ninjutsu. Besides that Anko also finished up his jutsu list, with a offensive and defensive jutsu for each element. With Jutsu like **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, **and **Lightning Style: Shocking Grasp** where the user would channel chakra into their hands to shock or mess up their nerves. She also taught him the wall jutsu of each element, seeing as like his offensive jutsu they were the most basic and didn't need to much elemental manipulation.

Shikamaru had the Leaf's village secret message code drilled into his head, besides that she also drilled the basics of the other major village's codes that she learned from Orochimaru. Afterwords she let him go over some of his families jutsu, before teaching him the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** so he could use the one he could make to work on his shadow manipulation.

Seeing that Sakura didn't have enough chakra for the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, Anko had her start running around the lake to increase her chakra. With her friend still busy teaching her own team Anko, went through some of the basic Kata of Sakura's new tonfa.

Hinata was working on her poison extraction skills, with Anko using her snakes to poison different animals. Also like Shikamaru she was able to create only one **Shadow Clone.** She was also instructed on how to combine her Juuken with her **Chakra Scalpels** to make it even more deadly.

Naruto was working on using his Mizuki and Danzo, Danzo was more of a capture puppet with his wire and trackers. While Mizuki was more of an mid power attack puppet with speed, and range. After he had got the basic movements down he took two scrolls out, one labeled Mizuki and the other Danzo. In these scrolls was all of the information on th puppet including history, weapons, and Jutsu they know or would be used with.

-x Citadel Meeting Room x-

After training they all went to the meeting room to take a break and grab some water and something to eat, sitting in the circle Anko took out a few sheets of paper before passing them around. "Ok everyone good practice today, now I want all of you to channel your chakra into the paper to see which element is your main element." She said with a smile.

Sasuke had mainly fire but a little of each element from his training, Sakura had wind, Hinata had water, Tenten had lightning, Shikamaru had earth, and Naruto had lightning as well.

"Now that we know your elements I can train you in some jutsu, while letting you use them in your own style." The purple haired Jonin said while imbedding a dango stick in the wall with a flick of her wrist.

Standing up and stretching Hinata pulled Naruto up before they both left with the rest of the group. Getting to Naruto's room, Naruto pushed Hinata against the wall before he started to kiss her. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, Naruto explored Hinata in a whole new way before he let her in to do the same.

-x Naruto's Room x-

Later that night Naruto was sitting in his room, working on a new way to use his puppets when a ghostly form appeared in front of him.

"Ah Karin so I see you have mastered your astral projection, where are you now?" Naruto asked his top spy.

"I'm on my way to the Hidden Sand village, to recruit some spies, then from there to Mist through Wave." She said telling her leader of her plan.

Walking over to his bed, Naruto sat before turning off his light with a yawn. "That's good but I have a mission tomorrow, I'll get in contact with you after the mission is over." He said dismissing her.

-x Leaf Village Gate x-

The next morning team Hokage's Will stood ready to leave, with the Hokage there to see them off the team left on a mission that would change all of their lives forever Naruto the most of all. For he will find something that will make certain events start to happen that will effect the whole word.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter done, like I said I did change somethings that would make this story flow a lot better. Now this next chapter starts where my story differs from everyone else, there will soon be one part that sets off events that will be happening far into the story. Like always read and review please with ideas good or bad thanks a lot.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Fire Lord

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old.

A/N: General Business: So I took a break for the holiday, I was having some personal and work related problems and I am sorry for taking so long but they are done and I am back so lets get ready. Also a new chapter for the missing Hokage challenge will be out Friday.

Story Business: So the teams first mission starts, and a very big surprise that will be important for a good chunk of the story.

Review Shout Outs: I have had some people ask about the NarutoXAnko it will happen around Wave, this is a NarutoXAnkoXHinataXHanabi story.

Grocamol: Sasori will appear in person around the Chunin exam finals.

Raidntensho: Naruto will have a armor puppet but not rely on it.

Jak ma Dripper: Thanks a lot, for my first fics I am slowly getting better at fight scenes any help is thanked.

The Unknown: Thanks a lot, but Zabuza and Haku won't be saved I do have a plan and it will be like WTF just happened I guaranty. PS: you should get an account to message.

AramilOniasha: Um to old men he is a little boy, yeah that's it.

Yurei King: Some ideas on my Demon puppets, and help with some other fics.

By: ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Meeting the Fire Lord

-x Fire Country Forest x-

That night the team, was sitting around a camp fire about half way to the Fire country capital. After eating the rabbit that Anko and Tenten caught for them, they all started to talk about what they were to do.

"Well team are you ready for your first real mission?" Anko asked while wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her coat.

"Hai Sensei, but what are we going to be doing until we get to the capital?" Sasuke asked, while using a senbon to get something from his teeth.

Turning her head to her student, Anko looked at him like he grew a second head. "What do you think were going to be doing? I have to have you all past Chunin level by the exams, we're going to be training. Tonight you will be going over what I taught you this past week, along with some chakra building exercises."

Before they got to their training sessions, Sakura had one more question. "Anko-Sensei have you ever been to the Capital, whats it like?" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

Anko then got up and walked to the center of the group. "The capital is just as big as the village, but with a lot more stores and even an area with hotels for all of the ninja."

"Now I want you all to be on your best behavior when we do get their, this is one of the most important mission you may ever have politically." The purple haired ninja, said with a smile.

After that everyone got up and started to go over what they were taught the past week, besides working on their chakra control. Tenten went over the kata Anko taught her for the sword, Lee worked on the Striking Snake kata, Sasuke was working on the jutsu he had learned, Shikamaru was just working on his control, Sakura was going over her genjutsu and tonfa, while Hinata was working on her **Chakra Scalpels**, and Naruto was practicing with his puppets.

The next morning after breaking camp they all got into formation to leave, planning to be at the capital a little after lunch to meet the Fire lord.

On time they arrived in front of the gates of the capital, wearing the clothes that the Hokage had bought for this very meeting.

-x Fire Lord's Palace x-

Walking into the Fire lord's palace, they all stood in groups of two with Anko at the front waiting for the giant doors to open.

When the doors did open they all walked in splitting off and standing in front of mats before going to one knee waiting for their lord to address them.

"Rise loyal ninja." Said a rather well built man in traditional robes.

Standing up they all sat down on their mats, waiting for the Fire lord to talk.

"Now if you could tell me why Hiruzen was so insistent on me meeting this one certain team?" The Fire lord asked, with a smile creeping on his face like he already knew.

Standing up to represent her team Anko bowed before talking. "My Lord I am proud to introduce the new Hokage's Will." The snake ninja said while spreading out her arms.

"Ah Anko-San, I haven't seen you since that mission to guard my daughter. And who our these other members of your team." He asked the Jonin.

Motioning for her team to stand up, she started to point out everyone starting to her right. "Nara Shikamaru heir of the Nara clan and our strategist." She said letting Shikamaru take a bow.

"The Nara heir, you know one of my advisers is from your clan." The lord stated before letting Anko continue.

Motioning for Tenten Anko went to her next. "Tetsu Tenten, the next weapon mistress of the Leaf village."

"Ah Tetsu, my samurai all get their swords from your fathers store." The Fire lord said with a smile.

Next up was Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan, and a ninjutsu expert" Anko stated.

"Ah the last honorable Uchiha, may you do well and bring honor back to your clan." The lord said, with a slight nod of his head.

Motioning for Sakura to stand next Anko started again. "Haruno Sakura, our aspiring genjutsu mistress."

Almost going wide eyed at her hair the Fire Lord spoke. "I wish you luck in your training Haruno-San."

Walking over to Lee, Anko got him up next. "Lee, the taijutsu master and beast of the leaf."

"Lee-San, I see that Gai-San is going to have some competition in the coming years." The Fire Lord said with a smile

"Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the great Hyuuga clan and our teams medic." Anko stated next.

"Well lets hope that the Hyuuga have gave us a medic that can rival the Sannin Tsunade." The Fire Lord said with a smile to Hinata.

Going over to Naruto Anko motioned for him to stand now. "And last Uzumaki Naruto, our teams and villages resident puppet master."

"I've heard of you young one, a Shinobi that is bringing the legendary art of puppetry to the Leaf and Fire country." The Lord said. "Now I know that you all have an important mission to get to, but you need your rest I already have some rooms rented out for you at our finest hotel so go have some fun." The Lord said getting up and walking them out with a smile.

-x Fire Country Bandit Camp x-

After leaving the next day the team started traveling to the border to find the bandit camp they had to clear. Stopping in a small part of the clearing the team started to discuss their plans.

"Ok Shikamaru what does our intel say about these camps?" Anko asked their strategist.

Taking his eyes off of the clouds Shikamaru answered. "Intel suggest that there are two bandit camps on the border, the first one we will come up to is a smaller one about ten to twenty bandits. The last one is the larger one with an unknown amount of bandits."

"Then to start off the attack on the first camp, I want Sakura to cast a genjutsu on it before Lee and Sasuke to take the front, while Naruto and Hinata take the back, Next up Shikamaru and Tenten will take the right while I take the left. We make sure that no one escapes, killing is acceptable if you must but I want one alive to question." Anko said laying out the attack plan.

Standing up Naruto started walking off before turning his head and talking. "What are you waiting for lets get going." He said before jumping into the trees.

Coming up one the first bandit camp, Anko signaled for everyone to get into place. Jumping up into a tree Sakura started her genjutsu, that would cover up her teammates until made their first move.

Coming up from behind Hinata started the attack on the bandits with her **chakra scalpels** taking out two from behind by cutting one of their throats and the other she cut his tendons in his legs to capture him.

Naruto had out Mizuki, Shadow, and Kunoichi to attack the people in front of him. Having Kunoichi first take out one of the bandits with one of her arrows in the head, he then had Mizuki jump out of the trees and slash one of their throats, while shooting his claws at another. Shadow appeared in between two of the bandits and stuck his scimitars in between their spinal columns killing them.

Seeing the initial strike start, Lee ran in taking the lead with his **Hard Fist** style not yet having mastered the **Striking Snake** style. Afterwords Sasuke went in with his **Fire Style: Phoenix Flare Jutsu** taking out five of the bandits himself.

The bandits that were left tried to run to the right but stopped after two steps thanks to Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu**, before Tenten started throwing kunai and shuriken at them aiming and hitting all vital spots.

Anko came out from her hiding spot, impressed that her team actually beat the whole camp of bandits without her help. Taking the one bandit they caught Anko motioned for her team to head back to camp for a quick debriefing and to interrogate the prisoner.

-x Fire Country Forest x-

Taking the captured bandit back to their camp, Anko took Hinata and Naruto to help interrogate their new prisoner. Having Naruto tie the man up to a tree using his chakra strings so the bandit couldn't move, while Hinata was there to make sure he didn't die from Anko.

Walking over Anko started out asking basic questions, before she would start to use weapons and her snakes. "Now scum I'm gonna ask you some questions, and if you answer them right then I wont have my pets here hurt you." Anko stated summoning some snakes to scare the man.

And scare him it did, the bandit started to sweet while darting his eyes trying to look for a way out.

"First off is this the only bandit camp you know about?" Anko asked.

Knowing what his boss would do to him if he ever found out that he told these Shinobi about them made the bandit gain a small amount of courage. "I'll never tell you, you filthy slut." The bandit said before spitting in Anko's face.

Wiping off the spit, Anko turned her head to let the bandit see the smile on her face, but before he could even think why she was smiling a snake came up and bit his thigh. "Now that wasn't nice now was it. now that snake was not poisonous, but the next one will not only be poisonous but also higher up." Anko said with a sadistic smirk.

Hinata walked over to him next. "Now I'll ask you this time, is this the only bandit camp you know about?" She asked before striking his shoulders shutting off his chakra points.

Now like any man the bandit started thinking, _'No matter what the boss does to me, he wouldn't dare try that.'_ Seeing Anko start to walk up with another snake around her wrist the man started to talk. "Ok ok I'll talk, we have one more base about thirty mile east of here still on the border."

"Well that saves you this time, but were not done yet and my snake is still hungry." The snake mistress said taking a step forward.

Stepping in front of Anko, Naruto stopped her from coming any further. "Now as a guy myself, I'm not gonna let that happen. So if you answer me I'll untie you ok, now all I want to know is if this other camp is bigger and who is in charge." The puppet master asked with a foxy grin on his face.

"The next camp is twice the size, the leader is missing nin from the Hidden Heat Haze Village, and he has about one hundred bandits with him." The bandit answered thankfully for the help of the one guy of the group.

"Thank you for the information, now like I said your untied." Naruto said while letting his chakra strings go.

Turning around the man was about to thank Naruto before he saw the kunai that pierced his skull killing him.

"I Never said I would let you live, well we have location lets go." Naruto said before they joined the rest of the group to leave.

-x Fire Country Wind Country Border x-

The next day they arrived at the border of the bandit camp, just looking at it they could see the obvious size difference. Every few feet around the perimeter there was a group of guards stationed, and in the center the tents were all wrapped around a single bigger tent that housed the leader.

Stepping to the front Shikamaru started to lay out their plan for taking out the bandit camp. "Ok as you see there is a total of eleven groups of three guards, our first goal is to take them out as stealthy as possible. Naruto you get the three groups closes to each other, and Anko-Sensei I need you to take out two groups as well while the rest of us get one each." Seeing everyone nod their heads Shikamaru started to finish his plans. "Ok after that we all start heading into the center of the camp, no one is to escape at all and no survivors. Naruto will all take on the leader, with us and Anko-Sensei as back up just in case."

Agreeing with his plan, Anko motioned for everyone to move out and keep in radio contact.

Seeing Shikamaru give the signal from across the camp, everyone started their attack. Three kunai through the head killed Tenten's group, while Lee ran up and used his Striking Snake Style to hit the jugular of each of the bandits. Hinata took hers out with a **Chakra Scalpel** to the throat, while Juuken striking them in the head. A summon snake ate one of the groups, while Anko used her **Mud Clones **to slit the throats of her own group. Using his **Shadow Possession Jutsu**, to make the his group kill themselves. Sakura used one of her more advanced genjutsu to stop them from breathing, while Sasuke used his new assassination jutsu **Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu** capturing them before drowning them in the sphere.

Naruto had Shadow, Sogekihei, and Danzo to take out his three groups. Shadow shadow ported behind them before taking his naginata and slicing off their heads. Sogekihei stood in the trees with three arrows notched on his bow, adding some wind chakra into them to make them silent before piercing their hearts. And Danzo jammed his cane sword into the heart of one of them, while jamming his hidden blade through the skull of another, and slamming his heel into the last.

Going thru the camp the group just kept killing the untrained bandits, while heading to the head tent. Finally making it to the head tent everyone made a perimeter around it, waiting for Naruto to make the kill. Walking up to the back of the tent Naruto saw a sleeping figure's shadow, taking out one of his scimitars the blond demon vessel stabbed the shadow in the head to kill it.

Turning around Naruto had just enough time to block a kunai to the head, when the missing nin jumped from behind another of the tents. Ripping the tent open with his scimitar while blocking the kunai Naruto saw that he stabbed a **Fog Clone**, and that the person attacking him was the real one.

Unsealing Squall, Shadow, and Koutetsu Naruto started on his own attack. Before the missing nin could attack again he had Shadow set of a smoke bomb, before having Squall shoot an A rank fireball out of his hand.

Seeing the brightness of the attack coming the missing nin was able to cast his own jutsu before dodging. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Shuriken Jutsu!"** He yelled send the jutsu straight for Naruto.

"**Dark Void Jutsu."** Naruto said letting Shadow absorb the jutsu with Syphon. At the same time he had Squall using his lightning bullets to push the missing nin back, and give him some space.

Seeing that he would not be able to get past Naruto's puppets, the missing Heat Haze ninja started a different plan. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"** He yelled aiming for Sakura.

Yet right before it hit Sakura Naruto had moved Squall and Shadow over to one hand, while using Koutetsu to block the dragon with his shield only being pushed back and slightly burnt.

Ready to get this over with Naruto decided to implement his plan, Having Squall jump up in the air he had him shoot off a fire and air blast from one arm while shooting a lightning blast from his other. Letting Squall drop to the ground he then had Shadow run in with Syphon spinning making the missing nin jump back.

Seeing that the missing nin was now in place by the forest, Naruto started the last part his plan. Dropping Shadow he made the missing nin confused, that was before he felt four sets of claws and a set of teeth sink in to his skin.

After Naruto had made the missing nin back up by the forest, he detached from Shadow and Squall and attached to Pride and Mizuki who he had hidden in the forest. Using his puppets he pinned the man down, before using Mizuki's claws to rip the man's throat out killing him.

Walking over to the dead Shinobi to seal up his puppets, Naruto noticed something familiar by a tree. Going over to it he noticed it was the mark for the famed Monzaemon clan, before falling into a deep tunnel that let out at a cave.

-x Cave x-

Getting up and going to the only source of light in the cave, Naruto saw that it was two candles on a pedestal with a scroll that had the Monzaemon clan mark and only one word on it. PREDAKING.

* * *

A/N: Again I'm so sorry for taking to long but stuff happens, but now its all done with and I'm back. For those who read the Manga I know have all of the Seven Swordsmen puppets, but I still need ideas for Kages. Also if you can guess where Predaking came from you get a cookie. So read and review especially about the fight sceens.


	9. Chapter 9: Predaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Transformers, or Final Fantasy!

A/N: General Business: So I'm working on a few stories I'm not going to post until I have a few chapters done with them, by the way Naruto: The Game is a very good idea as well as all the stories like it.

Story Business: So if your up to date with the Manga you know that the seven swordsmen have been revealed, so hopefully the Kages will be soon as well.

Review Shout-Outs: Neuanfang: The first one to guess that Predaking was from Transformers here is your cookie.

Cmcwiki, Morriganna, Mwkillkenny84, Kreep13, Shin-Kai1017: Who all knew that Predaking was a Transformers.

Ruhiko: Ah yes tunnels, he must hate them by now.

Archmagelite2000yrs: Well if you can control a puppet, you can make it pull back the bow string to fire an arrow very easily.

By: ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: PREDAKING

-x Cave x-

Walking over to the scroll, Naruto picked up the scroll and started to unroll it. Seeing that the only thing on it was a small letter and then a seal Naruto started to read.

_For who ever found my hiding spot, I am Shishi Monzaemon one of the five Monzaemon children. In this scroll is my greatest creation Predaking. Now I'm sure that your asking why I would hide my pride in a cave in the middle of the forest, well that answer is simple. My brothers and sisters did the same with their finest creations, and when they are all found by someone truly worthy then a puppeteers true test will begin. Now you should know that me and my brothers and sisters each went to a different hidden village and had are own ways, for example I made puppets out of animals like my brother in Sand made them out of humans. What people don't know is that we all hid a book on our techniques in each village, mine is hidden in the face of the first Hokage. Find that scroll then fix, improve, and train with Predaking, for when the other four are found your true test shall begin._

Having to reread everything twice, Naruto sealed the scroll into his sealing scroll and started looking for a way out deciding that he would find this other scroll when he got back to the village. Coming over to an incline Naruto started to climb up towards the light and right out in the forest behind his team.

-x Fire Country Forest x-

Climbing out of the cave, Naruto could see his team frantically looking for him. That was before Hinata with her Byakugan on saw him and jumped up latching on to his shoulders.

"Naruto-Kun what happened are you ok?" She asked looking him over, making sure he was ok.

Rubbing the back of his sheepishly, Naruto answered her question. "Well guy's I saw a mark on the ground, that happened to be of the Monzaemon clan of puppeteers. Going over to it I fell into a cave, that had a pedestal with a scroll on it. In the scroll was a note from the brother that went to the Leaf village and his strongest puppet stored inside, I'll tell you what it said when we get back to the Leaf I don't want to repeat it twice." The blond said, before getting separated from Hinata by Anko.

"Hey gaki next time that you are going to go fall down a hole, give us a warning and then don't do it." Anko said before giving the young puppet user a hug of her own.

Walking over and ending the hug fest Shikamaru tried to regain some order. "Ok now that the hug fest is over, and Naruto is back we should really head back to the village."

"Ok Shikamaru just let me seal everything up for later use." Naruto said creating a few clones to seal up any supplies and bodies to be made into puppets.

-x Hokage Tower x-

Stepping into the Hokage's Office, the Hokage's Will started to give their mission report. First their report on the Fire lord, and then the bandit camps they had to face. In the end the Hokage sent them all to write their own reports to get used to the responsibility. Only having Naruto to stay, with him telling the rest of the team that he would meet up with them at a training ground later.

"Naruto, now what can you tell me about this scroll and cave you found?" The Third Hokage asked the young Genin.

Stepping forward Naruto started to explain his adventure down the hole. "The cave I fell in housed a scroll from one of the children of the Monzaemon clan, the founders of the puppet jutsu. This scroll was from Shishi Monzaemon one of the three brothers. It said that not only did it house his most prized puppet Predaking, but also told me the location of a scroll with his knowledge and techniques in it." The puppet user finished.

"And where might this scroll be, young Naruto." Sarutobi asked, with a raise of hi eyebrows.

"The scroll said that it was hidden somewhere on the face of the first Hokage, I'll be going there later today to find it." The young Jinchurikki stated.

"Now when do you think you will have this puppet up and running, it should be a great asset to the Leaf." The professor asked.

Tapping his finger to his chin thinking, shrugging his shoulders Naruto answered. "It should be done sometime during the Chunin exam, I have a few other projects in mind as well for around that time."

"Ok that should be good, I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this years exam." The aged professor said, before ushering Naruto out.

-x Training Ground Seven x-

Arriving to training ground seven Naruto saw he had a few moments before everyone else got there, so creating a few **Shadow Clones** he sent them off to unload his scrolls, work on the bandits for some more security puppets, and work on his mission report.

Only having to wait a scant few minutes before the rest of his friends arrived, not only did the rest of his team come but team seven and eight as well.

"Hey guys whats up?" Naruto yelled out, while waving his hands at the group.

"Yo Naruto hows it been man?" Kiba ran up, with Akamaru right behind him.

Sidestepping the tackle that was coming his way Naruto chuckled at the sight of Kiba on the ground. "Not much dog man, we just got back from our first C-rank mission. How have you guys been." Naruto asked.

Stepping over to the side with Naruto, Neji started join in on their discussion. While Shino and Choji went to join the other guys, and Ino and Sasame went to join the girls.

"Not much Naruto-San we are going to be going on a joint C-ranked mission, in a two days after we have some team work training." Neji said with a slight bow and smirk.

"Dammit Neji, you know I don't like those titles you ass." Naruto said, before walking over and attempting to punch Neji before failing.

Standing back up straight from laughing so hard, Kiba started to brag about their mission. "Yeah it's going to be a border patrol mission between here, and Stone." He said pumping his hand in the air.

"Yeah whatever man, we jut got back from border patrol from here and Sand. Even taking out two bandit camps along the way." The blond puppet user shouted getting right into Kiba's face, having a proverbial pissing contest.

The rest of the meeting went along the same, with everyone catching up before the other two teams had to go train and the Hokage's Will had their own training to deal with.

-x Hokage Mountain x-

Walking up to the top of the Hokage Mountain, Tenten and Shikamaru stated to set up a picnic they brought from the Citadel.

After having their small lunch Shikamaru laying down to watch the clouds with Tenten laying on top of him.

"You comfortable?" Shikamaru asked, while putting his are around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

Smiling up at him Tenten answered his question. "Yeah it was just to troublesome to lay on the ground." She said with a small smirk on her face.

Looking down Shikamaru could only have his own smirk, before gazing at the clouds again. "You know for a woman, you're not that troublesome yourself." He stated with a chuckle, which earned him a mall slap on the chest.

The rest of their little date went about the same, with them not even noticing the blur that came out of the first Hokage's nose.

-x Citadel Garden x-

Sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the garden Lee gently stroked Sakura's hair as she curled into his side.

Opening her eyes, Sakura moved her head just enough to look up at Lee. "Hey Lee-Kun, how about after this little break we both go and do some training? I could use a little taijutsu training." Sakura asked innocently.

"Of course Sakura-Chan what ever you like, I have the perfect style in mind for you." Lee stated not even noticing the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

Curling deeper into Lee's side, Sakura started to go to sleep. "Thank you Lee-Kun." She said before drifting off, with a slight blush and a small trail of blood going out of her nose.

-x Ichiraku Ramen x-

Sitting down at his favorite stool in the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Naruto put his arm around Hinata before he ordered for the both of them. "Hey Ayame, me and Hinata-Chan here will have the usual if you could." He said to the smiling waitress.

"Of course Naruto-Kun, is their anything else you need Hinata-Chan?" The Ramen girl asked, the young Hyuuga.

"No I'm fine Ayame-Chan." She said to the girl.

Seeing the old man step out from the back Naruto started to talk once more. "Hey old man want to here about our mission?" Naruto yelled, waving his hand.

Chuckling he stepped up to the counter. "Sure Naruto you can tell me all about it, over your ramen." The old chef said with a smile.

About to start his story, Naruto stopped suddenly before turning to Hinata with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Hinata-Chan my clone just found the scroll, it was in the first Hokage's nose." Naruto stated, before leaning over and kissing her over this new discovery.

-x Citadel x-

Arriving at the Citadel roughly around the same time, the team was surprised to see Konohamaru and his group along with Hinata's sister Hanabi waiting for them.

Stepping to the head of the group, Naruto spoke to Konohamaru who decided to be the head of his group. "Hey Konohamaru what are you runts doing here?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Well boss I heard from my grandfather that you guys had to take on apprentices when you became Chunin, so we wanted to get in early." The young Sarutobi asked.

Walking up beside Naruto, Sasuke decided to take charge. "And just who do you guys want to be apprenticed under?" The Uchiha heir asked with a smirk.

Walking up to join their leader, Konohamaru started to point out who everyone wanted to be apprenticed under. "Well Udon wants to work with Shikamaru, Moegi wants to work under Tenten, Hanabi wants to train with Lee, and I want to work with Sasuke to be a ninjutsu expert." The young academy student stated out of breath.

Pulling the team into a small huddle, Sasuke started to make a plan. After about two minutes of talking the four who would be the teachers walked up. "Ok here is how it's going to go down, first off we're ok with you guys being our apprentices. But first off you're going to have train with a scroll we will give you before the Chunin exams, and if you pass a little test we give you afterwords we will take you on as our apprentices." The Sharingan user stated.

"Now go out and train, we have our own training to do. We'll come and give you your scrolls before the Chunin exam." Shikamaru said in a dull tone.

-x Puppet Room x-

Walking into his puppet room, Naruto started to work on his project that was closet to completion electing to save Predaking later.

Going over to his work table, Naruto stood in front of his new puppet. It was only the rough design right now, he had the body done which was that of a rather large panther or a bigger version of Pride but with a seat in it to ride in and now he needed to add the seals and weapons.

Putting the standard self destruction, fire proof, water proof, anti break, recall, and shocking seals on the puppet. He next added some poison claws, and a senbon shooter to its mouth. The next thing he added was a shield that would close over the rider in the puppets body, before he added a wind seal for speed and to lessen resistance.

Creating a **Shadow Clone **to finish the small details, Naruto went over to work on his next project that he wanted done before the Chunin exams.

Like the great master Sasori, Naruto wanted a way to control more than one puppet. He went over to two small black metal gauntlets about one foot long each, and pulled out a special super hot pen to burn the seals on to the gauntlets.

The gauntlets themselves had several needles that would go into his skin and attach to his bone, while a thin wire would go to his spine. On the left gauntlet he also had plans to put in a built in chakra shield.

He had the basic parts of them built now, all he needed to do was put the seals on and find a doctor to do the surgery for him. He went over and started to work on the right gauntlet first, adding in the seals that would create the chakra strings. Then he put on the seal that would link it to his spine so he could control it, afterwords he added one last seal to make them look like normal gauntlets with out any seals on them for the added surprise.

After adding the same seals to the left gauntlet Naruto also added the chakra absorbing seal that would absorb and contain extra chakra for the shield, and a chakra projection seal that would make the actual shield.

Finishing up for the day the blond puppeteer sealed up his new travel puppet for which he didn't have a name for yet into a scroll, and then put the scroll into one of his vest pockets before heading to bed for the night.

-x Citadel Training Ground x-

Meeting up at the training ground everyone waited for Anko before starting their own training. Walking up to the group the snake summoner motioned for them to gather around before she would tell them their duties for the day.

"Ok team here is going to be our training schedule up until the Chunin exams, as a team we will work on team work building and strategy along with some of the more standard jutsu you will need." Anko stated before walking over to Lee.

"You will finish mastering the Striking Snake and Hard Fist style." The Jonin then moved over to Hinata. "I want you to start some of the more advanced healing jutsu, along with poisons and adding your element to your **Chakra Scalpels**." The purple haired Kunoichi stated.

Going over to Shikamaru she had to hold her self back from hitting him to wake him up. "You lazy ass will be training in your family jutsu, as well as some long range jutsu that will help you for when you capture your opponents." Stepping over to Sakura she started once more. "We will be training you on your weapon, as well as a few more genjutsu so your not overly specialized."

Moving over to Sasuke next she started once more. "You will be learning some more heavy hitting jutsu, as well as a weapon style for if you run out of chakra." Going over to the bun haired girl next Anko started once more. "You will finish up on my sword style and then I'll let you pick another style to master and find you a trainer in it."

Finally going over to Naruto she couldn't hep but smile. "And you will not only be working on your puppets but also on a few more jutsu mostly close range just in case something happens to your puppets." Anko said before creating a few **Shadow Clones** to go and start everyone on their training.

-x Hokage Tower x-

Arriving at the Hokage's office in their full mission gear, the Hokage's Will was waiting on the Hokage for their next mission.

"Thank you all for answering my summons on such a short notice, and only being back for three days. But I have a very important mission for you, we have recently received a mission for escort and body guard duty for a bridge builder to Wave." The Third Hokage said before handing mission scrolls to the team.

Looking over hers Anko started to think why they would need a whole team like hers to do this simple mission. "Hokage-Sama, why would you need a team like ours for a simple mission such as this?" She asked her leader.

"Ah good job Anko, I have reason to believe that the bridge builder is not telling us the full story and that there is more to this than meets the eye." The aged leader said with a sigh, before lowering his head to take a puff of his pipe.

Taking a step forward Naruto coughed to get attention before talking. "Wave country is now ruled by a man named Gato, owner of Gato shipping and a bridge would ruin his franchise on the island." Naruto stated before getting weird looks from everyone.

"And how do you know this Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"I have a source in that area Jiji, trust me I'll tell you more when we're back." Naruto stated with a wink knowing that Karin had got him spies in not only each of the major villages but also other countries like Wave. "Oh and could you look over this for me, and find someone that could do it before the Chunin exams?" The blond asked tossing the Hokage the scroll with his gauntlets in it.

Catching it the Hokage decided to ask about Naruto's sources later, and took a puff of his pipe before calling in Tazuna the bridge builder.

"Are these brats the ninja that will guard me, ah well at least the hot purple haired one is a looker." He said in a drunken slur.

Picking Tazuna up Naruto saluted to the old Kage before he started out the door with everyone else. "Old man insult us again, or say something like that to Anko-Chan again and you wont make it to Wave." He whispered before letting him down at the gate.

Unsealing his mobile puppet, Naruto placed Tazuna in it before he and his team started on the road to Wave.

* * *

A/N: A day late but not bad, we saw a new puppet of Naruto's, caught up with the teams, you got a glimpse at Naruto's newest idea in the gauntlets, and we had some dates. So read review, and send your ideas for puppets, next time its the wave mission with a pretty big twist in my opinion.


	10. Chapter 10: Journey to Wave

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this at all.

A/N: General Business: sorry about the delay but I have came to the decision that I will be taking off Naruto Summon Master and New Hokage Trials until I have some more time, but I will be working on them still so when I re post them their will be more chapters.

Story Business: The first chapter of the Wave arc is here and it's time for some surprises. Now this first chapter will be kinda short, and more of a break from some of the action, but the rest of the wave arc will be in the next chapter so I hope you like it.

Review Shout-Outs: Tacktician: Great idea for the demon puppets thanks.

By: ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The Journey to Wave

-x Forest: Land of Fire x-

Running along the path to the Land of Waves, the Hokage's Will was making good time because of Naruto letting one of his **Shadow Clone's **control the puppet that had Tazuna inside. Half way to the border of the Land of Waves the Sakura and Naruto both slowed the pass to fall back by their sensei.

"Sensei you saw them two right,three puddles in the middle of the road on a sunny day?" The genjutsu expert of the group asked.

Looking to her right, the leader of the group nodded discreetly. "Yes we should be prepared, I'm going to let the others be surprised." The snake user said.

"Hai sensei, I've already had my **Shadow Clone **take Tazuna away while having another transform into him." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

Nodding to her students, Anko motioned for them to rejoin the team. About five feat later five figures jumped from the puddles, two who had chain gauntlets on wrapped up Anko and ripped her apart.

"Their sensei is gone, we'll leave the brats to you three." One of the older ninjas said.

Getting a closer look at the ninjas Shikamaru noticed that they were all missing ninjas from the Hidden Mist village, to be more exact two Chunin and a team of Genin. Being the leader for this part of the mission he sent out the orders, for his team. "Naruto Sasuke take the ones with the gauntlets, Lee Sakura Tenten you have the other three, Hinata you and I have Tazuna." He yelled out getting in a defensive stance with his spear by the bridge builder.

Taking Hitoshii from behind her back Tenten leaped at the missing nin with his own sword.

"So your a pathetic Leaf wannabe swordsman?" The rouge Mist nin stated with a laugh, before taking his own sword out.

Getting riled up from the rough Mist ninja's taunting, Tenten lashed out with an over head strike of her sword. Only to be blocked by a laughing Mist ninja. "No I'm not a wannabe swordsman, I'm a weapons mistress!" She roared out, destroying the Mist ninja's guard and with a flick of her wrist sent a kunai at his exposed stomach.

The rest of the battle was filed with only the clang of sword against sword, one would attack the other would block over and over. That was until Tenten got the upper hand, and during one of their clashes took out a kunai and stabbed it into the shoulder of her opponent.

Rushing in Lee attempted to back hand his opponent with his kote. Jumping away the rogue Mist ninja attempted to start a jutsu, only for Lee to be on him once more.

Seeing that this was going to have to be a taijutsu fight the rouge Mist ninja settled into his own stance. Lee being the taijutsu master that he was, could see that the stance his opponent was in was more of a sit and wait kind of style meant to were him out. Well it seams that this opponent would see Lee's stamina for himself.

Like expected the rouge Mist ninja blocked or dodged all of Lee's attacks, getting tired of this battle Lee decided to end it. With one a faint to his left, Lee lashed out once more with his kote, only to be blocked by the arm of his opponent. Yet Lee expected that, so when he hit his opponent he shattered the bones in the rouge Mist ninja's arm.

Sakura's opponent was the only girl of the group, this girl was the medic of the team and like Hinata could also form **Chakra scalpels**. Taking out her tonfas Sakura got ready to fight, her opponent had three **Chakra Scalpels** in each hand like claws ready to fight.

The rogue Mist ninja had the upper had for most of the battle, with Sakura scoring glancing hits every now and then. Yet when the rogue Kunoichi knocked Sakura's tonfas out of her hands, Sakura just smiled before seeing her opponent pass out. For before the fight even started Sakura cast a genjutsu to make it look as if she was fighting, when she actually came up behind her and knocked her out with a tonfa to her head.

Sasuke and Naruto were double teaming their own opponents, the demon brothers. Sasuke pulled his daggers from behind his back, while Naruto pulled his scimitars from behind his. Using one of their swords to block the claws, the teens used their other one to try an cut the chains linking the brothers together. Seeing that not even Naruto's enhanced scimitar could cut the chain, he signed his new plan to Sasuke who nodded.

With flick of his wrist Sasuke sent one of his daggers into the middle of the chain, pinning it into a tree. Before the demon brothers could even start to break free, they felt a tug and were pulled against the tree by Naruto's **Chakra Strings.**

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled, burning the demon brothers alive.

But at the end of the jutsu instead of ash, their was water. And when you looked to see the genin team there was also water, the demon brothers and their team had escaped with **Water Clones**.

"Good job team, and Shikamaru good plan. Now I think its time we have a talk with Tazuna." Anko said, before the **Shadow Clone **popped and the real Tazuna showed up.

-x Land of Waves x-

Heading into the Land of Waves the team was prepared for anything. After their talk with Tazuna, Anko had changed the team leader to Sasuke and they headed forward. Only a mile in to the main land, and Sasuke swirled around and threw a kunai into a bush.

"Hinata use your **Byakugan** there was more than just a rabbit in that bush!" Sasuke yelled bringing out a dead snow white rabbit from the bush.

"Duck!" She yelled, pulling Tazuna and Sakura down while everyone else dropped on their own.

Looking up the team saw a giant sword impaled into the tree behind them, and a man standing on the sword.

Jumping off and into the lake besides them the man with the bandages started to talk. "Ah so you must be Anko the Snake Mistress of the Leaf." He stated putting his sword behind his back.

"And your Zabuza demon of the bloody Mist." Anko stated unsealing her own sword. "Team guard Tazuna!" She yelled jumping on to the lake herself, before a mist made her disappear.  
"Ok I know Anko-Sensei ordered us to guard Tazuna but now we can't even see her, so here's the new plan. Naruto I want you to create two **Shadow Clones** and have one be Tazuna an the other get Tazuna in your travel puppet and to his house, Sakura Tenten go with him. Naruto your puppets we be back up for Anko-Sensei, while me, Shikamaru, and Hinata are your back up." The young **Sharingan** user stated.

Creating his clones, Naruto started the plan sending Sakura and Tenten with his new clone. Next he unsealed Shadow and Koutetsu knowing that he had to focus if he wanted to be any help. Sending Koutetsu off into the main battle Naruto activated his sight seal, while sending Shadow in as a look out. But before he could even see Anko he saw two of his teammates jump in front of him.

Seeing three shadows in the fog, Shikamaru sent off a flash bang allowing him to connect his **Shadow Possession Jutsu** to the figures. Giving the go ahead to Sasuke and Hinata, they both jumped in and took out what seamed to be **Water Clones **dispelling them both.

Seeing the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** that Zabuza had started get thicker, Anko started to concentrate her chakra to dispel the mist around her. But before she could release her chakra, she heard the wosh of a sword coming threw the air only to be blocked by another.

Turning around Anko saw Koutetsu blocking Zabuza's sword, with his Excalibur. Seeing this new opponent Zabuza wondered why he didn't see him before. Swinging his sword in a downward arc to split Koutetsu in two, Zabuza was surprised when his opponents arms split open to reveal a chakra shield to block his sword.

Stabbing forward with his gauntlet blade Koutetsu sliced into the rouge Mist Jounin's arms. Jumping back Zabuza started going thru hand seals in rapid succession, before yelling out. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

Jumping away Anko started her own set of and seals, **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **She yelled, while having her jutsu amplified from the blast of wind from Koutetsu's mouth.

Seeing them distracted by the water dragon, Zabuza ran in and trapped Anko in his **Water Prison Jutsu.** But when he turned his head to see the Snake Mistress, all he saw was mud floating around in the water.

"**Mud Clone Jutsu."** Anko intoned. Running in for one more strike Zabuza swung once more to trying to cleave his opponent in two. But once again he was blocked by Excalibur and Koutetsu, but this time he put some more power into and Zabuza's sword was sent flying along with him into a near by tree.

Raising her sword Anko was about to finish the job, when two senbon came flying thru the air and into Zabuza's neck killing him.

Jumping down from a near by tree a Mist hunter ninja proceed to thank the Leaf ninjas and leave to dispose of the body. Before Shadow dropped down and Naruto activated the sight seal to see what he recorded.

What Naruto saw was the fake hunter ninja watching the battle before taking Zabuza and starting to heal him. Naruto decided to tell the team once them meet up with the rest at Tazuna's house.

-x Tazuna's House x-

Arriving at Tazuna's house, the team met with his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari. The later of the two promptly told them off, and said they could never kill Gato or his men.

Seeing Inari run up the stairs, Naruto stopped anyone from going after him so he could speak. "Guys I have some bad news, Zabuza is still alive." He stated, waiting for his team to calm down he continued. "I had Shadow follow him and saw the fake hunter ninja start to heal him, but we at least have a week before he is ready for any kind of fight." The puppet user stated.

"Ok you heard him, so we have a week to train and be ready for the attack on the bridge." Anko stated, pulling out a scroll. "Ok besides your normal training, we will also be working on being able to fight with out your sight to fight the **Hidden Mist Jutsu**."

-x Forest: Land of Waves x-

Splitting up once they got into their new training ground, Anko created some **Shadow Clones** to go and help with training.

Lee was finishing up mastering his last few Hard Fist kata, while also working on his flexibility to be able to do some more advance Striking Snake kata. Hinata had finally been able to add her element which was water, as well as working on some of the poisons that Anko and Naruto had.

Shikamaru was working on two new jutsu, **Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu** and **Fire Style: Fire Shuriken Jutsu**. To help improve on his long range attacks. Sakura started on some of the mid level kata for her tonfa, as well as learning two more genjutsu **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique **and** Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique**.

Sasuke started to work on blending his daggers into some more steady movements to match his style, and **Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu**. Tenten had finally mastered her last kata with her sword, and know only needed some more experience to test it out.

Naruto was not only going over the Predaking scroll, but he had also mastered adding his lightning element into the strings to be able to create a lightning blade of sort for close up action.

-x Tazuna's House x-

That night after Inari came down and had one of his normal fits, Naruto had enough of it and went up to talk to the small boy. Telling Inari his own story, Naruto could start to see some similarities between himself and the small boy.

"What did you do to protect your precious people Naruto?" Inari asked.

Moving his hand to his mouth, Naruto bit into his thumb before wiping some of it across his first sealing tattoo to unseal Shadow. "I started to learn the art of puppets, and I use ones like this guy to protect my friends and achieve my dream." He stated.

Walking over to Shadow, Inari started to poke and look around. Before Shadow moved behind him and picked him up so fast he couldn't see. "Could you teach me how to be a great puppeteer?" He asked after being put down.

And for once Naruto, didn't have anything to say. He could only think did he find his apprentice in this boy so much like himself.

* * *

A/N: Again a short chapter but it lays the ground work for the wave arc, including the talk with Inari, Tsunami, the fight on the bridge, a chance meeting, some training, and two world changing decisions so a lot longer chapter coming up. Now read review, give ideas.


	11. Chapter 11: Changing Opinions

Disclaimer: Same old same old.

A/N: General Business: So I went and re did some of the notes on this and the missing Hokage challenge.

Story Business: Now for a shortish chapter before we get to the bridge battle, to show what has been going on in Wave and give some insight about the future.

Review Shout-Outs: Ccebling: You will see soon

WolfCoyote: Yes to the Naruto, Lee is right, Shikamaru is right I don't know about Sasuke

Harem Lover 72: Karin will be doing a lot of spy work coming up.

Everyone: As you see I didn't cancel the story.

By: ShadeBladeZZ

* * *

**Chapter 11: Changing Opinions**

-x Tazuna's House x-

"Now Inari I do need an apprentice and you do remind me of myself at your age, but first you must prove that you have the drive to be great." Naruto said, bending down on one knee to look the young boy in the eye's.

Staring into his new idols eye's Inari steeled himself with resolve. "I will do anything to prove myself Naruto-Sama." He said with dedication.

Taking the giant scroll from his seal Naruto unrolled it and went to the section that said puppet training, and unsealed a scroll labeled first month and a book labeled Chakra for Dummies. "Ok you will have two things to do, first you must master this scroll and book in the month were here that is how long it took me. Second you must convince your family to move to the Leaf village to train." He said, resealing the scroll.

"Will you be helping me Naruto-Sama?" Inari asked picking up the scroll and slipping it in his pocket.

Flicking a finger right at Inari's forehead Naruto started walking away before turning around. "I had no help and neither will you." He said before **Shunshining** off.

-x Forest: Land of Waves x-

Coming to the forest where everyone was training Naruto saw that they were all mastering their respective Jutsu. Walking over to his own spot, Naruto pulled out three scrolls and made two** Shadow Clones**. Giving one of the scrolls to the first **Shadow Clone** Naruto made it go and starting working on his poison, he told the other clone to take his puppets and check their gear and make repairs, while he used the Predaking scroll and his journal scroll and started making more notes.

After they had all finished Anko called them all together for a small test, "Ok team today we're going to have a small sparring test to see how far you have come and how far you need to go." Anko said while making a group of four other **Shadow Clones**.

Stepping up to lead the group Naruto took charge. "Ok so it's five against six, first Hinata-Chan you're our last line we'll need you in case one of us gets hurts. Lee you and Tenten will be our front line fighters, with Sasuke and me going with mid range. Shikamaru you and Sakura will work on stopping her with you shadows and genjutsu, ok everyone go!" Naruto yelled unsealing Shadow, Squall, Sogekihei, Mizuki, and Danzo.

Sending Danzo, Mizuki, and Squall to help on the front lines Naruto kept Sogekihei to protect him and Shadow went into hiding. Tenten went up and started to fight one of the clones with her sword to sword, while Lee went in and started a taijutsu match. Naruto was using his puppets on another **Shadow Clone, **while Sasuke was facing the real Anko in a jutsu match.

Tenten and Anko were clashing against each other in a vicious sword battle against each other, with neither being a clear winner. Tenten with her knowledge of many different sword styles, and Anko with her mastery of her own style. Going blow for blow both of them, Tenten decided to go for a different approach seeing a shadow jump from a tree to her opponent, jumping back to make two of her own **Shadow Clones. **Before intoning her new Jutsu, **"Dance of the Crescent Moon!"** She said before doing one of the more complicated kenjutsu, destroying the **Shadow Clone **that she was fighting.

Lee was having problems fighting his own **Shadow Clone,** his mastery of the Hard Fist style against her mastery of the Striking Snake style. Then for some reason the Anko clone went off to fight the air around her and faced away from Lee. Which let him to take his chance and to start his own attack, **"Leaf Whirlwind!"** He said spinning at break neck speeds.

Sasuke was going jutsu for jutsu against his clone, Anko's earth jutsu against Sasuke's Fire and Wind jutsu. After several minutes of trading jutsu Sasuke went for his trump card, **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"**

But seeing this Anko pulled her own jutsu, **"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"** She intoned while touching her hand to the ground.

Seeing his jutsu about to fail Sasuke started to launch another one of his own jutsu. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** Sasuke yelled doubling the power of his fire dragon, destroying the wall and burying Anko under it.

The last one and the real Anko was facing against Naruto and his puppets. With Sogekihei standing guard by Naruto, Shadow stalking the shadows (Pun intended) and Mizuki and Danzo going toe to toe with Anko Naruto got ready to strike.

Taking her sword out Anko started her fight against Danzo and his cane sword, While Mizuki was circling like a tiger on the hunt. The next moment Anko hit the Danzo puppet with her **"Striking Shadow Snake"** Jutsu, tangling up the Danzo puppet and separating it from it's cane sword. Letting Anko focus on the Mizuki puppet.

Yet the next second Anko found her self wrapped up in Mizuki's tale with a blade pressed against her throat, from Danzo's hidden arm blade.

-x Tazuna's House x-

Walking over to her sensei in Tazuna's living room, Hinata could see the worried look on Anko's face. "Anko-Sensei is something wrong?" The young Byakugan user asked.

"Why would would you ask that, of course nothing is wrong." The snake user said defensively while waving her hands in front of her face.

Grabbing her sensei's wrist, Hinata lowered her arms down to her side. "I know your thinking about Naruto-Kun, I can see it in your eyes." She said staring into Anko's eyes. "And I want you to know it's ok, he's had a very hard and long life he could use all the help he can get." The young heiress stated.

"But I can't he's to young, and I'm already hated by the village." The snake user said, looking at the floor dejected.

"Firs off old enough to kill, old enough to do anything. Second it's not like he is like by the village either, and third you know his stamina add that to **Shadow Clones** and imagine the possibilities." Hinata said with a blush before walking away with a sway in her hips.

-x Tazuna's Yard x-

At the same time sitting in Tazuna's back yard Naruto was working on his puppets. Repairing his old ones while finishing up the designs on his two newest ones.

He wanted these two to be done by the first part of the Chunin exams coming up, and before he started on restoring and practicing with Predaking.

Speaking of Predaking Naruto had already finished deciphering the notes from the scroll, as well as getting what he needed to restore it and make it better.

Besides repairing his older puppets Naruto started working on his upgrades for them, he knew that he would have to have all of his puppets in top shape. For Naruto knew that soon something bad would happen and he would have to face someone that would push his skills to the max. And besides that he heard that Sasori of the Red Sand had over one hundred puppets, So Naruto of the Red Leaf had to have more and have better ones as well.

-x Forest: Land of Waves x-

-x Gato's Base x-

Around Zabuza's the room Zabuza and the demon brothers were both in beds while four other figures were standing around the room, after the midget Gato left.

"You didn't have to do that Haku I had it covered." Zabuza said, showing a kunai hidden under the blankets of his bed.

"I Know Zabuza-Sama but I didn't want your injuries to get worse from the stress." His masked partner said with a hint of remorse in his voice, but what he was thinking was a whole other story. _'Stupid tool he thinks it's all about him, but I'll show him blood line users are the top of the food chain not some stupid sword user.'_ The young ice user thought.

"Haku while me and the demon brothers heal I want you and the genin to go and scout out the team that was sent, I want to know everything about them for the attack in a week or two." The legendary swordsman said.

"Hai Zabuza-Sama, me and the Genin will scout the area for intel." Haku said before shunshining off the genin.

-x Forest: Land of Waves x-

A Week later strolling in the forest Naruto came up to a small pond with Anko sitting beside it. Naruto walked up and sat down besides her.

"Yo Anko-Sensei what are you doing out here by yourself?" The sun kissed blond asked.

Looking up Anko hid the fear from her face. "Hey Naruto-Kun, I'm just sitting here thinking about somethings life in general."

"Thinking about a special guy there Anko-Sensei?" Naruto said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about Naruto-Kun?" She asked with a sheepish look on her face.

With a flick of his wrist Naruto had **Chakra Strings** around Anko and pulled her into him. "I think you know what I'm talking about Anko-Chan, and you know I'd give you a chance if you'd just ask." The blond said with a smirk to the now blushing snake mistress.

"Do you want to Naruto-Kun?" The purple haired Kunoichi asked.

"Want to what Anko-Chan?" The Jinchurikki asked with a smirk.

Fighting off a blush, Anko broke free of the **Chakra Strings** and launched herself at Naruto. "Do you want to go out with me Naruto-Kun?"

"Well of course I would Anko-Chan." Naruto said pulling his new girlfriend into a hug.

-x Tazuna's House x-

At the end of the month the team found themselves heading to the bridge for the last time, knowing that something was going to happen today. Anko left some of her summon snakes and Naruto left two **Shadow Clones** and about two dozen security puppet.

"Make sure you protect them, and don't let anything happen to them understand." Naruto said to his troops, before leaving to go to the bridge.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know it was short super short and over due but it is a training chapter and the next chapter will be back up to standards again I'm very sorry, but here is the new chapter next week we have the battle on the bridge. Also I'm thinking about an evil puppet user Naruto fic, if I did what should the paring be.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle on the Bridge

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: General Business: A new chapter of The Missing Hokage Challenge: Rise of the Kitsune Kage will be out this week for any body that wanted to know, it will be out Friday.

Story Business: The battle on the bridge, all I have to say is the end will shock you.

Review Shout-Outs: Everyone for ideas for an evil puppet master story.

By ShadeBladeZZ

* * *

**Chapter 12: Battle for the Bridge**

-x Bridge x-

Arriving at the bridge all Naruto and his team could see was mist clouding the whole of the bridge.

"Looks like we have company, you guy know what to do." Anko said to her team, before walking forward.

As they walked forward they could hear laughing coming from in front of them. "So it seems that you all came to play huh, well I'm not alone this time." They heard Zabuza say, before he dispelled the mist around them to show himself, the demon brothers, Haku, and his team of Genin.

"Well it looks like you have brought us some new play things, and Naruto-Kun here a few new toys for his collection." Anko said, before licking her lips with excitement.

Taking a step forward Zabuza pulled his sword from his back with a snap of his arm. "Fine then lets see what your team of brats can do." The demon the of the Mist said, before sending his team out to battle.

Seeing the other side start the fight, Team Hokage's Will moved as well. Lee and Sakura went to fight the team of Genin, Tenten and Shikamaru went to face the Demon Brothers, Sasuke and Hinata went to fight Haku, while Naruto and Anko went against Zabuza, and Naruto left a **Shadow Clone **with his Sand puppets to protect Tazuna.

-x Tazuna's House x-

"Let go of my mom you monsters!" He heard Inari yell from down the stairs.

Walking down the steps the **Shadow Clone** Naruto saw that two Samurai had attacked Inari's mom, and were holding her hostage down below. But before he could jump down to help Inari out, he saw his young wanna be appreciate make a sign behind his back for him to stop and wait.

But just to be on the safe side, **Shadow Clone** Naruto pulled his three puppets out to be ready to strike if the Samurai got to close.

"I'll warn you one more time, let go of my mom or you will not live to see another day." Inari said bringing his hands up like he was going to attack them.

"Look at this the brat wants to fight, ok then go take care of him." The one Samurai said to his partner.

Rushing forward, the Samurai was about to slice Inari in two before he noticed that the young boy had gotten below him and some how cut him in the stomach with what looked like a scalpel.

Seeing his partner get hurt the first Samurai was about to cut into Tsunami, before he felt a senbon enter his neck.

Seeing the other Samurai about to kill his mother Inari froze up, before seeing the thug get pulled into a puppets body. But before he could thank his savior the young boy turned around to see the Samurai he attacked about to kill him, that was before a sword severed his spinal column.

"Nice try Inari but you have barely a month of training, in fact I think I'll let you keep these two to make into puppets while I'm training you." The **Shadow Clone** said before dispelling itself.

-x Bridge x-

At the bridge Lee was fighting with two of the Genin while Sakura was having a rematch with the Kunoichi of the team.

Lee himself was working with his Striking Snake Style which was better for fighting against multiple enemies. Using his kote Lee would block the kenjutsu using genin, while attacking the taijutsu one. Knocking the taijutsu user back with two quick strikes to the back of his knees, Lee started to focus on the one with the sword that was trying to cut him in half.

Sword and kote met each other blow for blow, with an occasional kick coming from Lee. Seeing that he would not be able to beat his new opponent until he got rid of his sword, Lee prepared for one of the more riskier moves in the Striking Snake Style. Waiting for the sword to try to slice his body Lee went to strike with his kote, catching the blade of the sword in between them. Moving the kote to against each other Lee was able to snap the sword in half, before landing a quick kick to the genin's head knocking him out.

Over on the other side of the bridge Tenten and Shikamaru were having their own fight with the Demon Brothers. Tenten with her sword Hitoshii and Shikamaru with his spear and shadows, were fighting off the Demon brothers now one on one with out their chain. With a snap of her wrist Tenten had broke the chain with a kunai, while slicing with her sword against the gauntlet.

Moving her sword so fast the wind parted for her Tenten started her deadly dance with the first brother, blocking each of the claw strikes with a smaller dagger of hers. Tenten would have her own attacks blocked by the gauntlet on he opposite hand. Knowing she needed to end this before she or Shikamaru got poisoned, Tenten channeled her lightning chakra into her sword before going for the strike. Slicing into the brothers thigh Tenten saw the effect of her **Shocking Blade** **Jutsu**, as the brother fell down convulsing.

On the far end of the bridge was a dome of ice, with Haku, Sasuke, and Hinata in it. Yet even with all of their training Sasuke and Hinata were still to slow to face Haku, Sasuke with his Sharingan and daggers trying to clip Haku. And Hinata wither her Byakugan and **Chakra Scalpels,** trying in her own way to fight off the ice user.

On her side Haku was jumping from mirror to mirror, sending ice senbon at her opponents with slight flicks of her wrist. Seeing that they were not getting anywhere hitting her, Hinata and Sasuke both stepped back and started to prepare a plan. Deflecting ice senbon with their daggers and scalpels respectively, they were able to stop most of them from hitting them.

"Sasuke I have a plan, I'm going to need you to drive her towards me with a fire jutsu when I say so." Hinata told her Uchiha teammate.

"Hai!" He said in response, putting on of his daggers away getting ready for the jutsu. Seeing Hinata back near the side of the dome, Sasuke waited until he saw her signal and started his jutsu. **"Fire Style: Soaring Phoenix Jutsu!"** He yelled sending the flaming fire bird at the ice user.

Seeing a giant phoenix coming for her, Haku jumped towards the Hyuuga to take her out.

That was before she heard a yell of **"Kaiten!"** Coming from Hinata, Which slammed in to Haku pushing her out of the **Demonic Ice Mirrors** and onto the bridge.

Facing of against Zabuza Naruto had Shadow, Koutetsu, Squall, and Danzo ready to fight, while Anko had her own sword ready to help.

"So the Snake Mistress and the Puppet Master how fun, **Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" Zabuza said seeing his opponents.

"Back to back Anko-Chan, this mist is dangerous I can't even see with the seals on my puppets." Naruto said pulling back Koutetsu, and hiding Shadow while Squall and Danzo got ready to fight.

Getting back to back the duo got ready for the fight of their life, seeing a shadow in the mist Anko got prepared to block. Snapping her blade up Anko was able to block Zabuza's sword, only being pushed back a small distance before Danzo and Squall both came up with their swords making Zabuza back off.

"We can't fight him like this any ideas, Anko-Chan?" Naruto asked looking around

Watching for the demon swordsman, Anko answered. "Only one Naruto-Kun, **Summoning Jutsu!**" She yelled summoning three medium snakes.

With Tazuna two Naruto's stood, one with his twin scimitars and another with Sogekihei, Kunoichi, Pride, and Mizuki.

Back with Sakura, she was again facing the Kunoichi from her last fight. About to start on a genjutsu like the last battle, Sakura was surprised to see a kunai fly by and cut her cheek.

"I wont fall for the same trick twice bitch." The missing Mist ninja said.

Taking out her tonfa Sakura stood ready for a fight, against the other Kunoichi's **Chakra Scalpels**. Blocking blow for blow, Sakura was able to find a week point in her defense and slam the but of one of her tonfa into her gut.

The next thing Sakura knew was a kunai implanting itself in her right thigh, deciding to end this she started on a short genjutsu to subdue her opponent. **"Double Image Jutsu!" **She yelled, making her opponent see two of her coming from both sides.

While the Mist ninja was attack the two illusions, the real Sakura had come up behind and knocked her out with a tonfa to the base of the neck.

Over with Shikamaru he was handling his own Demon Brother, trying to come up with a strategy to use his Shadow. Taking his Spear Shikamaru went on the defensive blocking each of the claw swipes, trying to get the upper hand in the fight. Looking around Shikamaru saw no end to the mist around him, and no sun shining in to help him.

_'Ok I have a set of kunai and shuriken, five meters of ninja wire, two smoke bombs and five flash bombs, what can I do.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself trying to come up with a solid plan, to get out of this mist and fight his opponent.

Coming up with a plan, Shikamaru started by throwing down a flash bomb to create some shadows. Starting his first jutsu Shikamaru raised up his spear and and slammed it into the new shadow of his opponent. **"Shadow Imitation Jutsu!"** He said as he slammed it down, going thru another set of seals Shikamaru did his next jutsu to end the fight. **"Shadow Sewing Jutsu!"** Shikamaru said sending his shadow to pierce the Demon brother thru the neck killing him.

Flying out of her own ice dome, Haku skidding to a halt fifty feat away. Coming up on their opponent Sasuke and Hinata got ready to finish the fight, staying back Hinata decided to be Sasuke's back up on this part of the fight waiting for the right moment to strike. Sasuke had decided to forgo the long range attacks for a moment and ran up to her with his **Fire Style: Dragons Tooth Jutsu** which imbued his daggers with fire. As fire dagger and ice senbon clashed Haku and Sasuke were both on even ground. With each hit Haku scored causing a small amount of frost bite, and each hit Sasuke scored causing the wound to cauterize.

Going thru their dangerous dance of the elements, Sasuke and Haku were both getting tired and ready to fall at any moment. Seeing this Sasuke decided to take advantage and kicked his Sharingan into overdrive, dodging the senbon Sasuke reared back and punched Haku right in the face before tripping her up from behind.

Seeing her chance Hinata ran up to finish what Sasuke started, diving on top of Haku Hinata poised ready to deliver a Juuken strike to her throat killing her.

Sending her two snakes out Anko and Naruto waited for her pets to find their target, but they only had to wait for half a minute. For snakes didn't hunt thru sight so the mist didn't effect them, with Zabuza bitten the mist dissipated, revealing Zabuza standing their with one snake around hist legs an another around his chest.

Yet before Naruto could have his puppets go for the kill, they all stopped hearing a clapping noise coming from the end of the bridge.

"So the Demon of the Mist is stopped by some little kids, I knew it was a good idea to come here to kill you anyway." Gato said from his spot behind his mercenary army at the end of the bridge.

Turning his head Zabuza stared at the dwarf that used to be his boss, "Stupid dwarf, I'll kill you for this!" He yelled.

"No Zabuza you can't, that poison will kill you soon. But seeing that Gato is a threat to our mission we will take the pleasure of ending his hold on this island." Naruto stated, before him and his team all came up to face the army of mercenaries.

Pulling all of his puppets from his **Shadow Clone** and unsealing the rest Naruto and his team started to decimate the mercenaries.

Seeing that Zabuza was almost dead, and the Demon Brothers were dead Haku escaped from Hinata and using her Ice Mirrors gathered her Genin team and escaped with out anyone ever noticing.

Finishing off the army of mercenaries Naruto and his puppets stood in front of Gato ready to end his life. "Gato you are the worse kind of human not even fit to become a puppet of mine, but I will let you experience a new jutsu that I will use with my puppets just not these. **Seven Strikes of Death!**" Naruto yelled before having Danzo, Shadow, Squall, Koutetsu, Mizuki, a Shadow Clone, and himself stabbed Gato in one of the seven places to kill.

Pushing Gato's lifeless body off the bridge Naruto turned to walk back to Zabuza.

"That bitch left me here to die." Zabuza said in between coughs.

"She did but I want you to know that after you die you will become a tool, and I will use you to kill her the next time we meet." The blond puppet master said, seeing the smile come over the demon of the mist Naruto raised one of his scimitars and slit his throat killing him.

-x Tazuna's House x-

The next day in Tazuna's back yard one would see Naruto working on three new puppets, an assassinating team and a swordsman.

* * *

A/N: The end of the wave arc as you see Haku thinks she is better than Zabuza and left him high and dry, but we will see her again along with her team. The jutsu Naruto used to kill Gato is going to be used with the seven swordsmen, and like I said before this story will start to really pick up at the end of the chunin exams Predaking and Haku are just the tip of the iceberg and it's a big iceberg.


	13. Chapter 13: Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: General Business: Ok here's a question for everyone, would you rather see chapters the same length as always or longer chapters about twice as long. If you want the longer chapters it will probably come out once every other week, just tell me in a review or message thanks.

Story Business: Wave is done and now the chunin exam is about to begin.

Review Shout-Outs: iampieman: Predaking will be close to his actual size, and a flying puppet is a good idea.

Harem Lover 72: I'm always taking puppet ideas, and who know Naruto might get an ice puppet later.

By ShadeBladeZZ

**Chapter 13: Old Friends**

* * *

-x Tazuna's House x-

Sitting in the back yard of Tazuna's house Naruto, started working on making the Demon Brothers and Zabuza into his newest puppets. Having already made the three into puppets, Naruto was now implementing his seals and new weapons. With the normal protection seals, and the sensory seals Naruto started on the weapons.

The Demon Brothers had their normal clawed gauntlets with poison coating them, as well as a seal that would emit poison from their mask when activated. To go with their assassin motif Naruto also painted cloaking seals onto them to make them invisible. Another feature Naruto added was the ability for him to control both of them with only one chakra string, which would let him control the brother he wasn't attached to through the chain that attached them both making them the perfect puppet team.

Zabuza kept his sword which Naruto found out would fix any cracks or damage it would take by absorbing the blood of people it cuts. The bandages around his mouth now had the ability to wrap themselves around their target and pull them into range of his sword. On the palm of his hands were seals that would exude a mist that would sap the chakra of anyone caught in it. And in his mouth and wrist were tubes that would fire off a high pressure blast of water, to hurt his enemies or use for jutsu.

With all of his new puppets worked on, Naruto stood up and stretched popping his back. Sensing that someone was coming into the yard Naruto flicked his wrist putting his hidden kunai in his palm ready to attack. Spinning on his heel Naruto saw that it was just Inari and his family coming to see him, sliding the kunai back into its hiding spot he walked forward to meet his visitors.

"Inari, Tazuna-San, Tsunami-Chan how are you this morning?" Naruto asked.

Walking to the front of the group Tsunami started to talk. "We are fine Naruto-San, it's just that Inari here is trying to get us to move to the Leaf village for some odd reason." She stated.

Bending down on one knee Naruto started to chuckle to himself before answering the young lady. "Well you see Tsunami-Chan I offered Inari here the chance to train under me if he could complete the training I left for him to do, you see as part of the Hokage's Will I must take an apprentice to train in my arts."

Turning her head to look at her son, she could see the passion in his eye's about training under Naruto. "Well if we were to come and live in the Leaf village, where would we stay Naruto-San?" Tsunami asked.

"Well Tsunami-Chan you could always stay in my old compound, now that I live with my team I don't use it and I'm sure that it would greatly benefit Inari in his training." Naruto said standing up, to face Tsunami.

"Well then it seems that we should get ready to move, but how are we going to be able to take everything with us?" Tazuna asked, knowing that moving was for the best.

"Inari have you completed your training?" The blond asked his young charge, seeing him nod Naruto turned to look at Tazuna. "Well then me and Inari here will just seal everything you own up, in his new master scroll." Naruto said unsealing a white scroll with blue ends and handing it to Inari to use, before going inside to help with the moving.

-x Great Naruto Bridge x-

Later that afternoon the Hokage's Will along with Tazuna and his family were ready to depart, at the end of the Great Naruto Bridge named for the hero that gave hope to the once poor village.

Seeing that her team was ready to leave along with a few extras, Anko started walking across the bridge on her way to the Hidden Leaf Village. "Ok team we have three civilians with us so we take it slow on the way back and enjoy the break." The snake mistress said to her team, enjoying the leisurely stroll.

-x Hokage's Tower x-

Arriving at the Hokage's tower Naruto and his team as well as their guest started to give their report.

"So Naruto-Kun now that you have told me about your mission, do you care to explain who these people are?" Sarutobi asked, before lighting his pipe with a small fire jutsu.

Taking a step forward Naruto stood at attention in front of his leader. "Hokage-Sama this is Inari, his mother Tsunami, and you already know his grandfather Tazuna. Well Inari here is going to be my apprentice in my puppetry skills, I will be allowing them to use my old compound to live in." The blond puppet master said before taking a step back, into line with the rest of his team.

"Very well Naruto seeing that Tazuna has paid for the rest of his mission, and Inari here is going to be your apprentice I will allow them to live here. But he will have to pass the genin exams after the chunin exam is over with." The aged leader said, tapping his pipe against his desk.

Taking a step forward Anko decided it was her turn to talk. "Hokage-Sama if that is all we shall take our leave." The purple haired Jonin said.

"Actually Anko-San, I have a mission for you." The third said, handing over a small mission scroll to each of the team members. "It is a B to A rank mission, which involves escorting the Fire Daimyo here for the Chunin exams. You all shall have the day off, and leave tomorrow." He said before dismissing them all with the mission details in hand.

-x Ichiraku Ramen x-

After their meeting with the Hokage Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee were dragged by Hinata, Anko, Tenten, and Sakura to go out on a date while they were still in the village before their next mission. Ending up at Naruto's favorite ramen stand for lunch.

"Naruto how are you, and who are your friends?" Teuchi asked his favorite customer.

Taking a seat at his favorite stool Naruto started to introduce everyone. "Well these two are Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura his girlfriend, Shinkotama Tenten and her boyfriend Nara Shikamaru, and these lovely ladies are my girlfriends Hyuuga Hinata and Mitarashi Anko." He said finishing off by pulling the two girls into his side.

"So you have two ladies now is it, well what about my Ayame-Chan I'm sure her heart will be broken at the sound of this." The ramen chef said with a hearty laugh.

That was before he was hit on top of his head with a frying pan, by his own daughter. "I'll have you know that I am very happy for Naruto-Kun and his new girlfriends, if anyone deserves that much love it's Naruto." Ayame said, with a smile before she started on everyone's order.

"So guys are you ready to visit our old friend the Daimyo?" Tenten asked the group.

"It's troublesome but at least it will be a break compared to missing nin and bandits." Shikamaru said to his troublesome girlfriend.

Turning her head Sakura took Lee's hand before she started to address the group. " You never know Shikamaru, being the Daimyo gives you a lot of enemies that is why this is a B to A rank mission after all just in case we are attacked." The pink haired genjutsu mistress stated.

"She's right guys you never know when an attack could happen, so I want you all to be prepared just in case. Not only does the Daimyo have a lot of enemies but so do we with ROOT still having their top members out." Anko said, before leaning over and kissing Naruto on the cheek.

Kissing Anko back, Naruto then lent over to kiss his other girl Hinata not wanting anyone to get jealous. "So Anko-Chan how are we going to enter the Chunin exams, with seven people that leaves one person left out?" He asked his purple haired goddess.

"Well Naruto-Kun Hinata-Chan, Sasuke, and Shikamaru will be on one team. Lee, Sakura, and Tenten will be on another team. And you will be by yourself with two of your puppets acting as your teammate's." Anko stated.

"I can understand that I do have the most ability to fight more than one opponent at a time by myself, but I fear that there is an different motif to this." Naruto stated caressing her cheek.

"There is but you will have to wait until we get back from this mission." Anko stated.

The rest of their meal was filled with small talk until the got up to leave.

-x Hokage's Tower x-

"Hokage's Will you have your mission now it is time for you to leave good luck, and watch out I think that this mission will be closer to A rank then B." The Hokage stated.

Stepping forward team Hokage's Will saluted before they all **shunshined **out to the gates to leave for their next mission.

-x Fire Daimyo's Palace x-

Arriving at the Daimyo's palace, the Hokage's Will readied themselves for the trip home.

"Ah my old friends, it's a pleasure to see you all again and under pleasant circumstances to." The Daimyo said to his guard.

Walking forward Shikamaru was the one that was going to be speaking for his team while in the capital. "It is our pleasure as well Daimyo-Sama, but now we must go if we are to make it back to the Hidden Leaf Village in time for the Chunin exams." The shadow user said.

"Of course I wouldn't want to make you late and miss your first exam." The leader of the fire country said, before they all started to leave.

Yet unknown to them two figures were watching from the shadows plotting their next move.

-x Forest: Land of Fire x-

Traveling down the road that connected the capital of the Land of Fire with the Hidden Leaf Village, the Hokage's Will was in a diamond formation with the Fire Daimyo in the middle, Anko and Naruto up front, Hinata and Sasuke in the back, Lee and Tenten on the left, and Shikamaru and Sakura on the right. Being the ones in the front Anko and Naruto were the first to notice that there was two chakra signatures following them ever since they left the capital.

Having already unsealed his new spy puppet Naruto knew exactly who was following them, but couldn't believe it. "Hinata, Sakura when I say so I want you two to take the Daimyo and protect him, Shikamaru your protect the girls." Naruto said getting a nod from all three, he signaled for the group to stop.

"Ok you two show yourselves!" Naruto yelled, making two figures with ROOT ANBU mask to jump into the road.

"So the demon spotted us big deal, it's time we kill you and your whores for what you did to Danzo-Sama." The one with short black hair said.

Taking a step forward Naruto confronted the attackers. "And I was wondering when I would be able to add his ROOT leaders to my collection." He said before using a chakra string to rip off their mask, to everyone's surprise showing who they were.

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger I know but I wanted to end this one on a cliff hanger so oh well yay, remember to read and review thanks. Oh and to anyone who guesses who the two ROOT ANBU are you will get to make two of the other ROOT ANBU that will appear later. Hint they are both from clans in the leaf village.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Everyone just a small announcement, starting next week I'm re writing both of my stories. I have already started with the first five chapters of both, that I will release Monday thru Friday. Some chapters will only have small changes that might not be noticed, while others will have bigger changes.

Also if anyone knows of any other fanfiction web sites that they would like me to post on, PM me and I will take a look into them. Once more sorry for the wait but I'm back and new non re write chapters should be up in a week or two, in the mean time look for my re written chapters soon. Thanks a lot.

ShadeBladeZZ


End file.
